tomorrow, at sunrise
by oreoivory
Summary: Setelah peristiwa minggu pagi itu, hidup Sasuke tak lagi sama.
1. Chapter 1

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh oreoivory

oOo

Sasuke tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikan peristiwa minggu pagi itu dengan kalimat seperti apa? Yang jelas, efek kejutnya melebihi berita penembakan John F. Kennedy. Terornya melampaui serangan bom atom di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Kepanikannya serupa korban bencana Chernobyl. Dan Sasuke yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa wajahnya kini pasti seperti _The Scream_ karya Edvard Munch.

Tatapan _horror_ Naruto dan sisa-sisa _hangovernya_ bukanlah kombinasi yang baik untuk ketenangan jiwanya saat ini. Dia bukan orang yang taat, tapi detik itu juga, rasanya ia ingin menjadi orang alim dan berlutut di gereja seharian melakukan pertobatan dan pengakuan dosa.

" _Man_ , kalau kau ingin mengucapkan kata terakhirmu. Sekaranglah waktunya. Aku akan merekamnya dan memberikannya pada Bibi Mikoto," ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Sasuke melempar bantal dan berhasil menghapus senyuman di wajah Naruto. " _Shut_ _up_!"

Dia benar-benar tidak ingin bercanda saat ini. Bahkan kata-kata terakhir sama sekali tidak melintas di pikirannya, sebab otaknya telah mampet karena disesaki oleh perasaan takut. Jantungnya dari tadi tidak mau berkompromi dan terus menggelar konser _rock_ dengan dentaman-dentaman yang lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mencari-cari pakaiannya yang berserakan dan memakainya asal-asalan. Matanya kembali merangkum sepetak kamar hijau toska, seakan ia ingin memastikan bahwa ini adalah realita bukan fatamorgana. Manik jelaga hitamnya merangkum _dress_ hitam yang teronggok di lantai, bekas sobekan kondom, botol-botol bir yang kosong, dan sepupu Naruto yang masih dibalut selimut, tertidur di ranjang yang ia tempati kemarin malam.

Jika ini adalah beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia pasti akan memulai ronde-ronde berikutnya dengan Karin pagi itu. Membuat kamar penuh dengan aroma seks, orgasme, dan jeritan erotis yang bisa mengganggu aktivitas tetangga. Tapi, itu cuma pengandaian yang mustahil akan terjadi. Sebab, ini bukanlah bulan-bulan yang telah lalu, bahwa hari ini adalah hari ini, dan Sasuke harus siap menerima konsekuensinya.

"Bantu aku mencari ponselku!" bentak Sasuke gusar.

Ia tentu melampiaskan amarahnya pada Naruto. Jika bukan karena pesta sialan yang diadakannya, semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Wow, jangan salahkan aku! Kau pasti juga menikmatinya semalam." Ejek Naruto sembari melempar ponselnya melintasi udara. Rupanya ponsel pintar Sasuke sudah lebih dulu ditemukan Naruto sebelum ia sendiri menemukan Sasuke bergelung di ranjang sepupunya.

Sasuke tak acuh, ia fokus mengecek _handphone_ dalam genggamannya.

'12 panggilan tak terjawab.'

Sasuke mengumpat kemudian buru-buru keluar dari kamar Karin.

Rumah Naruto terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Kekacauan pesta masih tergeletak di sana. Jejak-jejaknya masih belum dihapus. Jika dia tidak tidur dengan Karin semalam, mungkin agendanya hari ini adalah bersih-bersih sebelum Bibi Kushina terkena serangan stroke saat kembali dari Suna.

Dan... dia mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa sudah ada situasi genting yang menunggunya. Biar Naruto mengurus omong kosong ini sendiri.

"Apa ada orang yang melihat aku dan Karin?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _I-Phonenya_.

"Kalau berurusan dengan Sakura, otakmu selalu tampak _konslet_ ya? Tentu saja ada segunung kemungkinan kau dilihat orang mengingat aku mengundang seluruh penghuni sekolah." Naruto memutar bola matanya, ekspresinya agak dramatis.

"Apa Ino kemarin datang?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan berikutnya.

Naruto menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan pose berpikirnya. "Seingatku iya, Sai mengajaknya. Mereka baru jadian dan sedang di mabuk asmara."

Sasuke menggeram frustrasi. Ino adalah Ratu Gosip No 1 di Konoha _High_. Tidak ada rumor yang tidak disebarkan oleh mulutnya. Rahasia setiap makhluk yang hidup di Konoha _High_ ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Dan... sebagai kesialan Sasuke lainnya adalah... Ino merupakan sahabat baik Sakura. Ditambah Ino adalah orang yang ada di barisan depan pasukan Anti Uchiha Sasuke Sebagai Pacar Haruno Sakura. Sudah diputuskan bahwa riwayatnya telah habis.

Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Ino bercumbu dengan Sai atau melakukan hal-hal—yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu—di sudut dapur. Ia berharap Ino tidak melihatnya. Sasuke sungguh-sungguh berdoa jika Ino terkena penyakit Prosopagnosia malam itu.

Lupakan soal Ino lebih dulu. Saat ini ia harus menelpon balik pacarnya. Entah memastikan tanggal kematiannya atau menanyakan soal jenis hukuman apa yang akan ia terima.

"Hai," sapanya gentar saat ia berhasil terhubung dengan nomor Sakura.

"Kau dimana?! Apa susahnya sih menjawab teleponku? Semalaman aku khawatir tahu tidak? Semalaman, Sasuke!" Belum sempat bicara, Sakura sudah mencercanya dengan suara berintonasi tinggi.

"Maaf, _handphoneku_ terselip di mobil. Aku baru menemukannya pagi ini," ujar Sasuke lembut. Kontras dengan frekuensi suara Sakura yang serupa decitan kelelawar malam.

"Tidak, kau bohong! Kau pasti teler kan? Sudah berapa kali kubilang tidak perlu pergi ke pesta Naruto?!" teriak Sakura.

"Iya sayang, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Sumpah!"

Sepertinya Sakura masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Lagipula hari ini, hari libur. Eksekusi kematian rupanya ditunda sampai besok. Sasuke bisa bernapas lega hari ini. Hari pembunuhannya telah ditangguhkan.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kau berpesta, Sasuke. Hanya jangan mabuk dan pakai narkoba! Itu tindakan yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau tahu, aku cemas sekali kemarin. Kau bisa saja kecelakaan kalau mabuk!" Tidak ada bentakan-bentakan seperti tadi, justru suara Sakura kian hilang ditelan oleh isakan samar.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura. Kumohon! Maafkan aku!" Dia bisa tahan Sakura membuatnya tuli setahun penuh, tapi tidak dengan menangis. Ia tidak bakal sanggup.

Berengsek! Dia memang seorang bajingan.

Rasanya ia ingin segera memeluk Sakura. Mendekapnya dan mengucapkan beribu-ribu permintaan maaf.

Omong-omong, kau baru saja memasukkan penismu ke lubang perempuan lain saat pacarmu menangis. Punya hak apa kau untuk menenangkannya? Selain itu, tangisan Sakura bisa menjadi granat saat ia mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan Sakura pasti akan tahu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Cepat atau lambat.

"Janji tidak akan minum-minum lagi?" tanya Sakura. Isakannya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

"Iya, janji!" Sasuke bersumpah demi nama dewa—siapapun itu namanya—bahwa dia tidak akan minum sampai benar-benar mabuk. Ia tidak bisa mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ia tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Sakura jika dia tahu perbuatan hinanya ini. Sakura bisa menjadi _Jack The Ripper_ kalau dia mau.

"Ya sudah, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah. Kamu pasti masih pusing. Lebih baik istirahat."

"Iya."

"Aku mencintaimu. Dah."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sasuke mendesah lega sesaat setelah menutup teleponnya. Untuk beberapa detik yang singkat, ia bisa bersyukur karena Sakura masih bersikap biasa saja. Sasuke tidak tahu saja, jika di ujung sambungan yang telah putus, Sakura menyeringai ke arah Ino penuh makna.

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan Cerita :

Jeritan (bahasa Norwegia: Skrik, 1893; judul Bahasa Inggris: The Scream) adalah sebutan untuk empat buah versi lukisan ekspresionis oleh seniman Norwegia Edvard Munch.

Prosopagnosia, penyakit buta-wajah yang tak kenali muka teman

Catatan Penulis :

Nah karena sesuai eventnya, aku jadi menistakan Sasuke Uchiha. *evil laugh. Settingnya ini lebih ke ala sekolah-sekolah di barat gitulah. Semoga ff ini bisa rampung 31 juli ntar. Rencananya per bab 1k-storynya aja. Minus A.N dan disclaimer. So, Happy Read :)


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh oreoivory

oOo

Hari terpanjang dalam kehidupan seorang pelajar adalah hari senin. Jika Einstein masih hidup, Sasuke akan mewawancarainya dan bertanya soal kesinambungan hukum relativitas terhadap hari senin. Bagaimana waktu tidak bisa menyusut dan malah memuai pada hari itu. Sasuke sendiri mengeluarkan teori bahwa sedetik hari senin setara dengan bermenit-menit waktu di hari minggu, oh bisa juga berjam-jam.

Dengan mutlaknya postulat soal kelengkungan ruang dan waktu yang mendukung teori-teori Sasuke membuatnya menobatkan hari senin sebagai hari paling membosankan dalam kehidupan para remaja. Entah bagaimana, perasaan itu seperti telah mendarah daging tanpa ada penjelasan ilmiahnya. Rasanya setiap sel tubuhmu ingin bolos saja dan tidur di rumah untuk menghindarinya, tak terkecuali untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun hari itu, sedikit pun perasaan malas tidak ada dalam dirinya. Semua sistem tubuhnya dalam keadaan siaga siap tempur untuk menghadapi segala macam kemungkinan. Waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat, seolah setiap pembuluh darahnya dialiri oleh _nitrous oxide_ menyebabkan otaknya didongkrak untuk bekerja layaknya roket.

Perasaan Sasuke lebih seperti seseorang yang menantikan hari yang tidak ingin dinantikannya. Yah, kau kan memang sedang menghadapi hari pengadilanmu, Sasuke. Dia serupa seorang teroris yang akan bertemu dengan barisan regu tembak. Perasaan gelisah terus berdesak-desakan, saling berjejalan, bertumpuk-tumpuk hingga rasanya Sasuke ingin meledak seperti _Cretaceous-Tertiary_ yang telah melenyapkan era dinosaurus dengan tumbukan kencangnya pada permukaan bumi menyisakan kawah seukuran danau dengan segala-galanya musnah dalam gelombang panas dahsyat, gempa, dan kebakaran hutan.

Ia berdiri kaku di pinggiran mobilnya menatap _minivan_ milik Sakura yang telah terparkir membujur rapi di depannya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, jika Sakura selalu datang paling awal ke sekolah. Dia adalah Dewan Siswa, banyak sekali hal yang mesti dilakukannya.

"Kalau mata bisa mengeluarkan laser, sudah bisa dipastikan, mobilnya Sakura akan terbelah menjadi dua bagian." Naruto jengah dengan tingkah polah sahabatnya. Sedari tadi, ia menunggu Sasuke untuk bergerak meninggalkan lapangan parkir. Ini sudah lima belas menit ia bersandar pada bemper mobil Sasuke menyaksikannya membeku seperti patung-patung di Museum Lilin Madame Tussauds.

Sasuke meliriknya tajam. Setelah helaan napas panjang, ia akhirnya keluar parkiran diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

"Sebagai informasi, sejak kemarin tidak ada rumor yang beredar. Aku sudah melakukan tugas detektif-detektifanku untuk memastikan. Selain anggota tim _football_ , gengnya Karin, dan beberapa murid junior, tidak ada yang tahu. Anggota tim _football_ kita sangat loyal, gengnya Karin cukup pintar untuk tidak menyulut peperangan dengan Sakura, murid junior tahu kapan harus menutup mulut dan belum tentu juga Ino melihatmu, kan?"

"Justru karena hari ini terasa sunyi senyap, efek terornya terasa lebih mencekam," balas Sasuke frustrasi.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya. " _God bless you, my brother._ Doaku menyertaimu." Ia memberi tinju main-main di pundak Sasuke.

Mereka melintasi undakan teras sekolah menuju koridor yang mulai penuh dengan siswa. Di sana, Sakura sibuk berkutat dengan lokernya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke agar bisa mencapai tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke gugup. Ia menunggu bentakan, amarah, cakaran, tamparan, makian. Apapun itu, ia sudah siap.

Sakura mengalihkan atensi dari kesibukannya dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri tegang. Sayangnya, Sakura tampak tidak menyadari gestur Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya kemudian bergelayutan di leher Sasuke. Bibir mereka bertemu sekilas dengan kecupan ringan sepermili detik Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu," katanya.

Alih-alih dipukul dan ditendang, respon Sakura terlampau biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin hipotesa Naruto ada benarnya, walaupun insting Sasuke mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Anko _Sensei_ kan?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Bagus, aku tidak mau nilaimu jelek-jelek. Aku harus membahas berkas pendanaan pesta _prom_. Kami harus menghitung ulang karena beberapa perubahan yang kuusulkan. Jadi, kita ketemu nanti setelah kelas sejarahmu ya." Sakura mengecup pipinya sebelum berbalik menutup loker dan melintasi koridor sekolah menuju kelas biologinya.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Ini seperti hukum gantung yang talinya ditarik-ulur. Ia disiksa hingga megap-megap tapi tidak dibiarkan untuk menjemput ajalnya.

Ia berpikir bahwa hukumannya masih ditangguhkan. Sasuke menunggu bunyi letusan peluru, ledakan nuklir, bahkan dentingan pedang. Akan tetapi, hingga jam makan siang, semua masih tampak normal. Begitu damai dan terlalu tenang. Meski begitu, jiwa terdalamnya berbisik 'ada yang salah'. Sasuke sendiri tidak memerlukan kata hati saat logikanya memang meneriakan tanda-tanda kematian.

"Sasuke." Sakura melambai di koridor yang penuh dengan para siswa yang berlalu lalang.

Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya, menyibak lautan manusia. "Hai," katanya tidak pasti.

Sakura mengernyit. "Apa kau sakit? Kelihatannya kau hari ini sedikit letih dan gelisah."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke menggeleng, padahal batinnya baru saja bilang _aku tidak baik-baik saja._

"Benar?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya sudah. Ayo makan. Kamu perlu protein supaya lebih bersemangat," ujar Sakura ceria. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke kemudian menggeretnya menuju kafetaria sekolah.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan makan makanan kantin hari ini. Aku bawa bekal." ujar Sakura tajam saat melihat Sasuke akan berjalan menuju Paman Ichiraku.

Mau tak mau Sasuke berspekulasi Sakura akan meracuninya.

"Kau makan bersamaku?" Sasuke bertanya takut.

Sakura dan Sasuke tidak pernah makan di satu meja yang sama. Sasuke selalu berada di sudut kafetaria, yang secara tidak tertulis merupakan tempat bagi anak-anak populer. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak populer. Sakura tentu terkenal dengan caranya sendiri. Ia tidak perlu menjadi pemandu sorak, atau menyandang gelar Q _ueen of Homecoming_ , atau bergaul dengan kelompoknya agar dipuja banyak orang. Sakura selalu menjadi pusat dunia bahkan tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

Sakura biasanya akan menolak jika ia atau teman-temannya menawarkan untuk semeja bersama. Alasannya adalah ia punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus didiskusikan dengan kelompok _nerdnya_. Jadi, ketika Sakura tiba-tiba ingin berjalan menuju sudut kafetaria, ia menjadi curiga.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku mau bicara sama Ino. Mau membicarakan pesta _prom_ nanti."

Ternyata bukan hanya Sasuke yang kaget, seluruh orang yang duduk di mejanya mendongak dengan wajah penuh tanya. Dengungan suara-suara mereka yang tadi terdengar mendadak menjadi senyap saat ia dan Sakura datang. Sakura sendiri tak terlalu peduli. Ia mengambil kursi kemudian mengeluarkan bekalnya untuk disodorkan pada Sasuke.

"Hai Sakura," sapa Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

"Hai," balas Sakura, matanya menatap Naruto ramah sebelum beralih mencari sosok Ino yang berada di pangkuan Sai. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ino, ternyata beberapa konsepmu kemarin tidak bisa diaplikasikan karena kita kekurangan dana. Jadi, aku sudah mengakalinya dan memberi beberapa perubahan."

"Terserahlah, seleraku memang mahal untuk acara sekolahan ini." Ino memutar matanya.

"Sasuke, kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak mau makan bekalku?" tanya Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak dari keadaan membisunya.

Sasuke memberi pandangan 'telepon ambulan jika terjadi sesuatu' pada Naruto selama beberapa detik. Sebelum Sasuke makan, Sakura sudah mencomot _sandwich_ buatannya seakan memberi maklumat bahwa ia tidak menaruh sianida di sana.

"Sakura kau sudah menemui konselor sekolah?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke yang hendak memakan bekal Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa kau mau bertemu konselor?"

Sakura memberi pandangan malu-malunya sambil menyelipkan poninya yang panjang ke belakang telinga. "Uumm, cuma beberapa masalah. Aku akhir-akhir ini agak sedikit depresi."

"Makanya Sakura, bersenang-senanglah sedikit. Jangan terlalu memforsir diri dengan tugas-tugas membosankan itu. Kau seperti nenek-nenek saja yang suka mengerjakan ini itu dengan komentar cerewetnya." Kiba menyela, dibalas dengan tawa meremehkan geng Karin.

"Depresi?" Sasuke mendadak melupakan perasaan was-wasnya. Seketika seluruh perhatiannya tercurah dengan kecemasan tinggi pada Sakura. "Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Di ujung meja, Sasuke dapat merasakan intensitas kekesalan Karin. Dari awal berpacaran dengan Sakura, Sasuke mengabaikannya. Kejadian hari sabtu minggu kemarin adalah pengecualian karena ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Semua gara-gara teman-teman tim _football_ yang sudah mencekokinya dengan minuman biadab itu. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk membalas mereka setelah urusannya dengan Sakura selesai.

Sakura berdeham. "Kadang, aku pikir aku ini... seorang psikopat."

Semburan air minum, suara tersedak, bahkan keheningan yang mencengangkan adalah reaksi-reaksi yang di berikan semua orang mendengar kalimat Sakura.

"Kau ini cuma melebih-lebihkan." Ino menanggapi tanpa minat. Cuma dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak menanggapi serius pernyataan Sakura.

"Tidak Ino! Aku semakin yakin. Kemarin Kak Sasori membuatku marah. Ia menyembunyikan diariku. Jadi, aku mendorongnya jatuh dari tangga. Sekarang ia dirawat di rumah sakit dengan gegar otak ringan," ujar Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Berarti, kesehatan mentalmu semakin membaik. Kau kan cuma mendorongnya. Bukankah sebelum ini, kau pernah berusaha untuk mematahkan setiap tulang-tulangnya untuk kepuasan pribadimu?" Ino menyeringai.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia menyebalkan. Haruno Sakura tidak suka diganggu dan memaafkan." Sakura menanggapi dengan suara sedingin es.

Nah, itu dia. Hari penghakimannya sudah tiba. Sakura sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan perangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kiba, soal saranmu. Aku rasa ada benarnya juga. Aku terlalu sok sibuk dengan urusan sialan sekolah ini. Jadi mungkin aku akan mulai sedikit bersenang-senang. Tapi, biasanya cara bersenang-senangku agak brutal."

Rupanya ultimatum Sakura tidak hanya ditujukan untuk Sasuke seorang, melainkan untuk semua orang yang duduk dengannya saat itu. Sasuke yakin 100% jika semua orang mungkin sudah sewaspada dirinya saat ini. Sakura yang penuh kendali adalah orang yang menakutkan, dan dirinya yang lepas kendali bisa jadi senjata pemusnah massal.

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan Penulis :

Terimakasih yah untuk yang review fav folnya. *Tebar love :)

Well baca reviewnya kok pada sebel sama Sasuke yak :"

Anyway, Sakura cuma ngarang cerita dia psikopat, cuma buat nakut-nakutin Sasuke sama kelompok elitnya. Soalnya Sakura tahu dalang peristiwa Sasuke tuh mereka. Jadi selamat menghadapi kemarahan Sakura, guys :"

Cerita ini masuk rate M karena emang settingnya kehidupan remaja yg westernable jadi agak-agak berkonten negatif plus dialog-dialog dan deskripsi gak pake sensor. Dan genre humor disini lebih ke dark humor. Bekos aku gk pandai bikin humor receh. *sad. Semoga kalian tetap suka.

 **~Warning : Segala bentuk plot, dialog, karakter, deskripsi yang bersifat negatif harap tidak ditiru!~**


	3. Chapter 3

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh oreoivory

oOo

Sasuke dapat melihat pengaruh percakapan _absurd_ Sakura dan Ino telah membawa efek bagi kelompoknya. Meski obrolan-obrolan santai mereka terkesan biasa-biasa saja, tapi semua pasti sudah memahami isyarat Sakura. Ada pesan-pesan tersirat di setiap kata yang terlontar.

"Kenapa aku merasa pacarmu ingin menguliti kita semua hidup-hidup?" tanya Suigetsu selepas Sakura dan Ino pergi meninggalkan kafetaria lebih dulu. Katanya, mereka memiliki kesibukan dan jadwal yang merayap mengingat _prom_ _night_ sudah dekat (yang artinya masih beberapa bulan lagi karena kalender Ino memiliki kesenjangan yang luar biasa dengan kalender manusia normal).

"Memang itu yang akan dia lakukan, Bung!" balas Naruto.

Juugo mendesah. "Sudah kubilang agar kita tidak memaksa Sasuke menghabiskan beberapa _shot_. Bukan berarti aku sok alim, tapi tahu sendiri pacarnya itu seperti apa?"

"Dan sudah kubilang juga kalau Sasuke tidak perlu pacaran dengan dia!" tukas Karin kesal.

Mengabaikan teman-temannya, Sasuke sendiri sudah ingin menginterogasi Sai dari kemarin, hanya saja ponsel sialannya tidak bisa dihubungi. "Ino tahu sesuatu kan?"

Sai angkat bahu. "Mana kutahu? Tapi dia buru-buru pulang setelah kembali dari kamar mandi. Mungkin dia memergokimu waktu itu atau apalah."

"Memangnya dia tidak cerita?"

"Jika orang-orang berengsek seperti kita saja bisa loyal dengan menjaga rahasia masing-masing. Menurutmu bagaimana dengan Ino dan Sakura?"

Lagipula Ino tahu sesuatu atau tidak, semuanya sudah terjadi. Sasuke bisa apa? Ia pasrah dan bakal menghadapinya saja.

Keresahan Sasuke dan teman-temannya bukanlah sesuatu yang berlebihan. _Track_ _Record_ Sakura ditambah rumor-rumor yang kebenarannya hampir 80% dapat dipastikan membuat dia memang harus diwaspadai. Kalau kau cukup pintar dan ingin hidup panjang umur, sebaiknya tidak pernah berurusan dengan Haruno Sakura.

Nama Sakura dikenal sejak awal tahun ajaran baru. Bahkan senior-senior mereka dibuat segan olehnya. Guru-guru langsung memuja dan menyanjungnya. Sakura adalah lulusan terbaik tingkat SMP senegara bagian. Ia pemenang Olimpiade Sains, Speech Competition dan menjadi perwakilan murid tingkat pertama di upacara pembukaan. Sosoknya tidak bisa tidak diketahui mengingat ia sudah menarik perhatian sejak awal kemunculan.

Meski Sakura selalu berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang _nerdie_ ; kelompok drama, klub jurnalistik koran sekolah, dewan siswa, sering mengunjungi perpustakaan dan ruang guru, sosoknya masih menempati peringkat gadis-gadis yang ingin dikencani. Padahal fakta lainnya adalah ia juga menjadi salah satu daftar kencan yang harus dihindari. Sakura tidak seseksi gadis fantasi objek masturbasi remaja Konoha High, tapi dia sangat manis dengan kacamata besar membingkai wajahnya, dan juga ia punya pesona yang sangat mengagumkan. Yah Sakura seperti mawar berduri. Cantik dan memikat, tapi tidak tersentuh.

Kala itu sosoknya menjadi lebih terkenal setelah acara seminar yang selalu diadakan Konoha High setiap tiga bulan sekali. Konoha High selalu mengundang narasumber entah itu alumni sukses, tokoh kota mereka, atau beberapa profesi sesuai topik mereka. Sayangnya, di tahun pertama angkatan Sasuke, senior sepertinya kehabisan narasumber atau memang itu lelucon mereka sehingga mau tidak mau memakai Guy Sensei sebagai pembicara mereka.

Guy Sensei adalah salah satu guru olahraga mereka sekaligus pelatih tim _football_ Konoha High. Penampilannya begitu eksentrik dengan alis tebal dan rambut mangkuknya. Dia adalah _fans_ berat Bruce Lee, oleh karena itu ia dijuluki BeLee oleh para siswa, Si Belly, pelesetan dari Bruce Lee. Meski terkesan _freak_ , kemampuannya sangat mumpuni. Rupanya dia mantan atlit karate dan pernah menjadi juara dunia di tahun sekian-sekian. Dia bukan guru yang bisa kau kerjai jika kau tidak ingin berhadapan dengan semangatnya yang selalu berkobar-kobar.

Jadi dengan amat sangat terpaksa, siswa-siswa harus berhadapan dengannya di seminar waktu itu. Topik yang di bahas adalah _Pentingnya Melindungi Diri Karena Kejahatan Selalu Mengintai_. Si Belly membuat demo tentang beberapa gerakan dasar bela diri dan menunjuk siswa secara acak untuk mempraktekannya.

Mulanya, yang ia tunjuk adalah siswi senior yang jalannya selalu kikuk. Belum-belum ia sudah menjerit ketakutan sewaktu Si Belly melakukan bantingan terhadap The Mask, julukan murid-murid untuk Kakashi Sensei yang punya penyakit sinusitis kronis sehingga membuatnya terus-terusan memakai masker. Karena siswi histeris itu dan gelak tawa para murid, Guy Sensei menunjuk orang kedua yang tampaknya juga tidak lebih baik dari yang pertama. Ia kencing di celana saking takutnya dengan Guy Sensei dan kegaduhan aula sekolah semakin bertambah. Karena tidak tahan dengan kekacauan yang telah tercipta, Kepala Sekolah Terseksi dalam sejarah Konoha High: Tsunade Sensei Mengundang Sakura untuk menjadi orang ketiga.

Sasuke dan murid-murid lainnya mengira waktu itu Sakura ditunjuk supaya peristiwa memalukan di awal-awal dapat teratasi. Setidaknya sikap Sakura yang bertanggung jawab akan membuat seminar berlangsung khidmat dengan demo singkat tanpa keributan. Canda tawa pelan-pelan memudar saat Sakura naik ke atas panggung. Sifat Sakura yang serius memang bisa membuat keheningan mendadak.

Si Belly kembali mengajarkan teknik dasar bantingan dengan The Mask yang terpaksa kembali jadi korban. Selanjutnya, Si Belly mepersilakan Sakura membantingnya. Ia kembali ceramah soal cara-caranya. Mungkin ia takut Sakura tidak betul-betul memahami. Belum selesai ia bicara, Sakura sudah membantingnya menghantam panggung beton berlapis marmer itu, seolah-olah Si Belly cuma bantal kapas ringan.

Acara itu dihentikan seketika karena Si Belly mengerang kesakitan dan tidak sanggup bangun. Ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan mengambil cuti selama dua minggu karena patah tulang. Murid-murid pada akhirmya tahu jika Tsunade Sensei sengaja menunjuk Sakura karena ia adalah murid suaminya. Suami Tsunade adalah seorang pertapa dari Daratan China dan ia juga merupakan Paman Sakura, yang artinya Tsunade adalah bibinya Sakura.

Rumor-rumor pun berdatangan, tumpang tindih, simpang siur. Ada yang bilang level Sakura di atas Neji, Ketua Klub Judo. Ada pula yang mengatakan ia pernah menumbangkan tujuh preman yang mencegatnya di gang sepi. Lalu ia juga dikabarkan menjadi bagian dari Kepolisian Konoha. Yang terakhir adalah yang mendekati benar. Kakak Sakura adalah temannya Itachi dan Shisui, kakaknya Sasuke. Sakura sering nongkrong bareng anggota Kepolisian Konoha yang didominasi oleh Keluarga Uchiha. Dari sanalah Sasuke bisa mengenal Sakura.

Sakura tidak hanya cerdas, ia juga pandai berkata-kata. Karena sekali dia bicara, argumen apapun yang kau punya akan patah. Ditambah, ia bisa meremukanmu kalau kau berani macam-macam. Dan jangan lupakan koneksi yang ia punya; kepala sekolah, kepolisian, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri merupakan seorang senator. Habislah sudah kalau kalian berurusan dengannya.

Sasuke berharap keluarganya tidak tahu menahu soal sabtu minggu kelamnya. Bisa-bisa Sasuke diusir dari rumah dan kemungkinan terburuknya dia ditembak mati. Soalnya Sakura adalah calon menantu kesayangan mereka. Yah kalau dia bukan pacar Sasuke, Sakura akan dijodohkan dengan Itachi.

Sasuke sepertinya harus menyiapkan kata terakhir sebelum Sakura membakar seluruh kota hanya untuk menyiksanya.

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan Penulis :

Sungguh saya bukan penulis romance yang baik tapi kalo soal menyiksa sih kayaknya masih bisa. :" Betewe belum masuk bab balas dendam yah. Sakura kelihatan mary sue? Udah aku kasih minus di lingkar kehidupan sosial Sakura di sekolah yang cuma perkumpulan anak-anak biasa kecuali Ino sm Sasuke yang anak Populer. Juga minus di karakter Sakura yang ternyata gak sebaik putri-putri negeri dongeng. Malah kesannya pendendam. Anyway : jangan dicontoh ya^^

 **~Warning : Segala bentuk plot, dialog, karakter, deskripsi yang bersifat negatif harap tidak ditiru!~**


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh oreoivory

oOo

Sasuke hampir mendesah lega seusai kelas terakhir. Kalau saja obrolan Sakura sewaktu jam makan siang benar-benar hanya percakapan ringan sehari-hari, maka sepanjang hari tidak ada tanda-tanda amukan Sakura. Sayangnya, percakapan tadi ternyata memang bukan hanya buah dari pikiran-pikiran negatif Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Kecurigaan mereka pada sesuatu yang tersirat itu benar adanya.

Sasuke sudah merasa salah saat parkiran dipenuhi siswa-siswa yang berkerumun. Biasanya parkiran memang penuh oleh murid yang berduyun-duyun ingin segera pulang, mungkin lebih kepada agar terbebas dari neraka, soalnya kebanyakan langsung _hangout_ daripada benar-benar kembali ke rumah. Saat itu, kerumunan penuh dengan orang-orang yang stagnan berdiri mengawasi sebuah objek. Ada bisik-bisik dan dengungan suara-suara yang menyeruak di udara. Tiba-tiba lautan manusia itu membuka memberi jalan pada Sasuke saat mereka melihatnya. Keanehan itu tentu langsung menubruk kesadaran Sasuke.

Benar saja, disana teronggok mobilnya yang ditempeli celana-celana _boxer_ miliknya yang direkatkan dengan lakban hitam membentuk lapisan menutupi seluruh _body_ mobil kecuali kaca depan, lampu sein serta spion. Keempat ban juga dikempesi. Dan, bagian kaca disemprot cat pilok bergambar tengkorak dan tulisan _'tomorrow, at sunrise'_.

Kiba bersiul, dan sisa tim _footballnya—_ yang ternyata ikut menyaksikan hal ini—tertawa geli. Jika saja mereka tidak punya dugaan sang pelaku, mungkin mereka akan marah bersama Sasuke. Mereka akan mencari tahu pelaku dan akan membuat perhitungan dengannya. Tapi baik Sasuke ataupun teman-temannya sudah menetapkan satu nama dan mereka tentu tidak berani berurusan dengannya.

Gelak tawa teman-teman Sasuke dan kegaduhan para siswa yang bertanya-tanya langsung terhenti begitu melihat Sakura melintasi lahan parkir. Teman-teman Sasuke ingin melihat apakah Sakura akan melancarkan serangan fisik, sedang murid-murid lain hanya penasaran reaksi darinya saja, sebab mereka tidak tahu menahu peristiwa dibalik insiden ini.

"Apa ini?" ujar Sakura terkejut. Jika dia bukan dari klub drama maka Sasuke pasti akan tertipu dengan raut muka yang diperlihatkannya. Tanpa senyum, dahi mengernyit penuh tanya, dan mulut yang membuka adalah kombinasi mimik _shock_ yang sempurna.

Sasuke tidak menyahuti. Bukan karena dia marah, tapi lebih kepada tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia takut salah mengambil tindakan.

"Keterlaluan benar!" kata Sakura berang. Ia mencabuti lakban yang menempel, menarik _boxer-boxer_ Sasuke, membersihkan mobilnya. "Siapa yang berani melakukan ini? Kita harus melaporkannya!"

Sasuke buru-buru menarik lengan Sakura, menghentikannya. "Tidak sayang, tidak perlu. Tidak usah repot-repot! Nanti aku akan minta orang lain mengurus ini." kata Sasuke tenang padahal jantungnya hampir copot. Tindakan Sakura yang tampak polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa lebih mengerikan daripada dia yang membanting Si Belly menghantam lantai mimbar.

"Setiap tindakan memiliki konsekuensi, kita tidak boleh membiarkannya begitu saja!"

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa kalimat itu lebih seperti ditudingkan kepadanya daripada kepada pelaku insiden mobil itu sendiri.

"Aku akan menelpon polisi!" Sakura meraih telepon genggam dalam tasnya.

Sasuke spontan berteriak, "TIDAK!" Membuat Sakura langsung mendongak menatap Sasuke kaget. Ini pertama kali Sasuke meneriakinya.

"Maksudku, tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri, Sakura." Intonasinya langsung berubah lembut.

Bisa gawat jika keluarganya mengusut kasus ini. Bukannya pelaku akan dijebloskan ke penjara melainkan polisi akan berbalik membela tindakan pelaku. Bayangan diusir dari rumah atau ditembak mati tidak lebih penting daripada Sakura yang dialih jodohkan dengan kakaknya. Tidak! Tidak boleh!

"Aku jadi bingung. Kau memaafkan pelakunya?" tanya Sakura dengan mata jernihnya yang berkedip-kedip lucu.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tidak sanggup bicara. _'Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Sakura.'_

"Lagipula, seburuk apapun tindakan murid Konoha High, kami tidak mengadu. Itu peraturan tidak tertulisnya," sela Omoi.

"Benar, laki-laki akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secara jantan. Mengadu cuma buat pecundang!" Tayuya menambahkan. Ia adalah salah satu teman Karin.

Murid-murid Konoha High bukanlah malaikat. Mereka banyak melakukan kesalahan. Merokok, menyadap radio sekolah untuk menyiarkan _audio sex,_ mengerjai murid-murid, menyontek dan mencuri jawaban, serta kejahilan remaja lainnya. Apapun itu, tidak ada aduan. Jangan mencari dan menambah masalah. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri! Peraturan tak tertulis itu sudah turun temurun dari generasi lalu.

"Sebagai Dewan Sekolah, aku berhak mengadili dan memberi hukuman bagi pelanggar aturan umum. Tapi aku akan melepaskan yang satu ini. Karena aku benar-benar kagum oleh ideologi kalian yang dijunjung tinggi. Wah, sampai-sampai paham-paham yang selama ini aku anut jadi tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kesetiakawanan murid-murid Konoha High," kata Sakura dengan senyum separuhnya.

"Tapi kalian lupa satu hal. Bahwa kesetiakawanan yang buta bisa menjerumuskan dan menjatuhkan. Kejujuran itu penting diungkapkan walaupun bisa begitu menyakitkan. Mungkin bagi seluruh murid di sini, mengadu adalah tindakan pengecut dan hina. Tapi ada kalanya seseorang harus belajar bertanggung jawab. Ingat Hukum Newton III : ada aksi-ada reaksi. Tidak ada proses instan. Kau berbuat maka kau bertanggung jawab.

"Kalian bicara bahwa pengadu adalah pengecut lalu bagaimana dengan tindakan lari dari tanggung jawab? Bukankan itu tindakan seorang pecundang juga?" Suara Sakura lantang dan mengalir dengan begitu mudah.

Seperti biasa, kata-katanya tajam dan mematikan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengembalikan argumen-argumennya. Dan lagi-lagi semua kata-kata itu lebih ditujukan kepada Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Whoaaa, apa sekarang _halloween_? Kenapa mobil pacarmu didandani begitu?" Ino yang baru muncul mengambil posisi di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke melihat ada ejekan dan kepuasan dalam pandangan dan suara tawanya.

Sakura cemberut. "Seseorang mengerjai Sasuke tapi aku bahkan tidak diizinkan membuat laporan!"

"Hei sekedar informasi, kita tidak bisa buang-buang waktu buat urusan mobil pacarmu! Kita punya segunung pekerjaan untuk persiapan _prom_ _night!"_ ujar Ino tajam. Ketidaksukaan dalam suaranya untuk Sasuke tidak dibuat-buat alias begitu alami dan mendarah daging.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dengan pandangan menyesalnya. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu saat ini." Mata lebar dibalik kacamata itu berkaca-kaca. Sakura harus benar-benar dianugrahi Piala Oscar.

"Oh!" katanya. "Kau numpang mobil Karin saja. Kan arah rumah Naruto sama dengan arah rumahmu."

Rasanya Sasuke dicekik saat itu juga. Seluruh oksigen tiba-tiba menghilang dari muka bumi dan hanya menyisakan ruang hampa. Sirkulasi darahnya seperti terhambat dan berhenti.

"Aku dan Sasuke akan bersama yang lain. Karin mau belanja baju pesta _prom_." Tahu Sasuke tidak bakal menjawab, Naruto yang menggantikannya, berupaya menjadi pahlawan kesiangan.

"Kalian tidak akan pergi mabuk-mabukan kan?" tanya Sakura datar, tapi suaranya terkesan setajam silet.

Sasuke yang tersentak dan telah kembali ke dunia nyata langsung mengatakan tidak. Respon spontan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. _See you,_ " kata Sakura sembari mencium Sasuke di pipi. Entah hanya bisikan angin atau hanya halusinasi Sasuke, ia samar-samar mendengar _'tomorrow, at sunrise'._

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan Penulis :

Aku bikin Sakura berkacamata tapi enggak culun. Lagian mainstream banget kalau culun identik sm kacamata dan baju kedodoran. Dan image begitu udah tumbang di era sekarang. Yang berkacamata kalau cantik ya tetep cantik aja. hehehe. jdi smoga tidak ada yg aneh dg deskrip karakternya.

Terima kasih banyak atas ulasan serta favfolnya^^

 **~Warning : Segala bentuk plot, dialog, karakter, deskripsi yang bersifat negatif harap tidak ditiru!~**


	5. Chapter 5

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh oreoivory

oOo

Kerumunan mulai membubarkan diri setelah _minivan_ Sakura dan _BMW_ Ino meninggalkan lapangan parkir. Mereka akan melanjutkan rutinitas —pergi dari sekolah sesegera mungkin—sebelum terdengar jeritan Karin dan teman-temannya yang melengking membelah udara. Belum selesai menarik napas, lagi-lagi ada insiden lanjutan yang tak kalah menghebohkan.

Mobil Karin dipenuhi oleh katak seukuran bola _baseball_ , lompat kesana kemari memenuhi jok mobilnya. Katak hidup berlendir sehijau kaos ketat yang sering dikenakan _Rock_ _Lee_ adalah objek menjijikan bagi kalangan remaja putri. Tentu saja pekikan dan keramaian yang tak terhindarkan membuat semarak hari senin yang selalu membosankan.

Ternyata masih ada serentetan kejadian yang menyusul. Serangan Sakura menggempur mereka tanpa jeda. Mobil para anggota tim _football_ dan sebagian besar anggota pemandu sorak yang notabene gengnya Karin juga menjadi korban. Bedanya adalah insiden mobil mereka tak seekstrem insiden yang menimpa Sasuke dan Karin. Mobil-mobil mereka hanya diselipi oleh selebaran merah bergambar tengkorak dengan tambahan kata, frasa atau kutipan-kutipan acak; _Mozart, A party! Let's have a party, A certain butterfly is already on the wing, Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, Happy, Swing low, sweet chariot, dll._

Tidak ada yang tahu maksud dari pesan-pesan aneh dalam selebaran merah itu. Bahkan Shikamaru Si Jenius saja tidak mendapat arah cara berpikir Sakura itu seperti apa. Segalanya terasa hanya kata-kata biasa tanpa bisa dimaknai sebagai teror, kecuali gambar tengkorak dalam selebaran. Tapi ini adalah Sakura, rasanya tidak mungkin ia tidak memiliki visi dan menulis hal-hal tak beraturan di atas kertas begitu saja.

Belum selesai misteri pesan-pesan aneh itu terpecahkan. Grup _Chat_ —yang dibuat untuk siswa-siswa populer—memuat pesan baru dari Ino.

 _'Apa kalian benar-benar yakin tidak akan mengadu? —Sakura'_

Guren, yang pertama kali mengetahui pesan itu, segera memberitahu semua orang untuk mengecek grup _chat_ mereka. Sasuke akan menanggapi pesan pertama, kemudian pesan kedua datang.

 _'Mumpung aku sedang menuju kantor polisi._

 _P.S : Maaf, aku pinjam akun Ino dan memasuki grup chat kalian. Kuharap kalian tidak marah.'_

"Dasar jalang munafik! Bisa-bisanya dia berpura-pura kalau dia bukan pelakunya. Berengsek!" jerit Karin kesal.

"Jaga mulutmu Karin!" desis Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam Karin sebelum teralih untuk membalas pesan Sakura.

"Kau membelanya? Dia mempermalukan kita semua! Dia memasukan benda menjijikan itu ke dalam mobilku. Sekarang seluruh sekolah akan menganggap kelompok kita telah diolok-olok dan tidak mampu membalas sama sekali," sembur Karin.

"Faktanya, kita memang tidak mampu membalas. Aku masih waras untuk menyelamatkan pantatku dari kemurkaan Sakura," balas Suigetsu.

"Kita semua ada puluhan orang! Bagaimana kita bisa takhluk oleh seorang gadis aneh dari klub drama?!"

"Bahkan kalau kau minta seluruh sekolah membantu, Sakura tetap akan membantai kita." Shikamaru menyela pertengkaran Suigetsu dan Karin. Kalau tidak dihentikan, mereka akan sanggup mengadakan pertandingan adu mulut itu sehari semalam.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Tayuya.

"Ya bagaimana lagi. Kita harus minta maaf padanya. Dan Sasuke harus mengakui kesalahannya!" Shikamaru berkomentar sambil menguap malas.

Merasa seluruh mata memandangnya dengan tuntutan tanpa kata, Sasuke membalas dengan tajam. "Apa hah?! apa?!" ujarnya sengit, merasa tidak suka diberi tatapan seperti itu.

"Bro, mengaku sajalah." Sai menyeringai. Ia tahu pasti penderitaan Sasuke, sebab Ino itu sebelas duabelas seperti Sakura. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti kemalangan itu cuma dirinya saja.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau Sakura memutuskanku!"

"Luar biasa Sasuke. Kami persembahkan kesetiaan kami kepadamu dan kau berikan kami pembalasan Hera," ujar Sai lagi dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

Naruto dan Kiba tertawa. "Sepertinya kali ini Hera akan mengebiri Zeus supaya tidak selingkuh lagi."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau Sakura adalah Hera dan Sasuke adalah Zeus, lalu Karin itu apa ya?" Suigetsu memasang pose berpikir; kepalanya miring ke atas, matanya melirik langit, tangan mengusap dagu secara repetitif. "Oh, aku tahu! Ya tentu saja Medusa!"

Karin melolong tidak terima yang membuat Suigetsu tergelak. Tawanya makin keras seiring pukulan Karin yang merajam punggung dan dadanya.

"Hei jangan menghina dewa-dewa, nanti kena kutuk!" Yukimaru mengingatkan.

"Oh, kita semua sudah dapat kutukan selama sisa hidup kita karena mengusik ketenangan Sakura."

"Semoga kita semua selamat dengan akhir yang bahagia. Aamiin." Naruto menyatukan genggaman tangannya.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan pesan-pesan ini. Menurut kalian apa?" tanya Shion memandangi selebaran merah dalam genggaman tangannya, bertuliskan ' _A party! Let's have a party!'_

"Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, beberapa pesan ini mengarah pada pesta. Lihat!" Tunjuk Shikamaru pada selebaran Shion. "Kemudian selebaran ini berisi _'Mozart'_ yang bisa diartikan pada musik. Lalu ada _'Happy', 'I feel great',_ dan beberapa pesan lainnya begitu identik dengan pesta. Yang paling penting adalah pesan _'One last drink, please!',_ seolah-olah mengacu pada peristiwa sabtu malam."

"Tapi beberapa pesan lain tidak tampak mengacu pada suasana pesta, misalnya ini," kata Juugo. Tangannya mengekspos kertas bertuliskan _'Dictionary'_.

"Yah, hipotesaku terhenti di beberapa selebaran yang benar-benar rancu. Kalo tidak, dari tadi aku sudah yakin kalau pesan-pesan ini mengarah ke peristiwa sabtu malam." Shikamaru sudah membentuk spekulasi, tapi memang ada beberapa lubang yang menjadi celah seluruh analisanya sehingga ketepatan informasi masih di awang-awang.

"Mungkin saja dia kehabisan kata-kata jadi ngawur begini," sindir Karin.

"Atau kau yang kehabisan akal pikiran! Ini Sakura, bukan kau, tolol! 'Kata-kata' adalah nama tengahnya. Tidak lihat tadi dia mendebat kita hingga mati kutu?!" sembur Suigetsu.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Semuanya memiliki arti. Memang beberapa tulisan seolah bersifat acak tanpa makna. Tapi lihat pesan di mobil Sasuke, pesan yang paling penting ada disana dan itu bahkan terlihat sebagai ungkapan yang samar."

"Tidak perlu jadi sepintar kau dan memiliki IQ tinggi buat menebak pesan itu. Sudah jelas besok saat matahari terbit, Sakura akan membuat perhitungan." Naruto menimpali.

 _'tomorrow, at sunrise'_ tiba-tiba membawa getaran dingin, sensasi merinding menyebabkan gigil, merambat hingga ke tulang belakang. Ada teror mencekam yang begitu menakutkan. Apapun pesan Sakura tentu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Mereka harus bersiap-siap dalam menghadapi segala kemungkinan.

Kira-kira apakah yang akan mungkin Sakura lakukan?

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Duh tadi salah upload. *maaf ya

Nah ada yang bisa nebak arti pesan-pesan Sakura? Main detektif-detektifan yuk. Yang bisa nebak ntar aku bikinin ff deh. Betewe gak yakin kelar tanggal 31. Semoga keburu, aamiin. Dan sekali lagi. Disini bahasanya kasar jadi sesuaikan sm ratenya ya. Yg underage harap bisa menjaga batasan. Jika menemukan tipo, tolong kasih tahu ya^^. Terakhir, makasih seluruh ulasan dan favfolnya yah :*


	6. Chapter 6

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh oreoivory

oOo

"Pokoknya semua ini harus selesai sebelum menjelang ujian akhir semester, Ino. Aku juga perlu mengurus aplikasi perguruan tinggiku." Sakura merengut sebal. Di saat menjelang detik-detik akhir tahun senior, ia masih harus mengurusi hal-hal menyita waktu seperti _prom_ _night._

"Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk ini! Aku menyuruhmu mengurus _prom_ agar aku bisa mendapatkan malam _prom_ terbaik saat menjadi _Queen_. Tapi sekarang apa? Aku harus merelakan gelar _Queenku_ yang sudah lama kurencanakan!" Sekarang ekspresi suram berpindah wajah.

"Kalau tidak mau, tidak apa. Aku masih bisa menjahili mereka dengan cara lain. Oh, _pig_ , aku tahu ini adalah impianmu."

Sakura tahu sejak tahun pertama mereka, Ino selalu antusias terhadap acara-acara seperti ini. Setiap kali ia menjadi _princess prom_ , ia selalu berkata bahwa di tahun senior, mahkota ratu pasti menjadi miliknya. Oleh sebab itu, Ino memintanya untuk mengambil alih urusan _prom_ di tahun kritisnya. Ino ingin _prom_ nanti adalah sesuatu yang mengguncang peradaban Konoha High saat dirinya menjadi _Queen_.

" _Nope_ , Ada hal besar yang lebih menarik daripada gelar idiot semacam itu. Lagipula aku sudah kenyang menelan gelar Q _ueen of Homecoming_ dan _Princess Prom_ sejak _sophomore._ Tendang pantat mereka, dan buat aku bangga melepas gelar _Queenku_." Ino menyeringai.

"Percaya diri banget bakal mendapatkan gelar _Queen_. Belum tentu kau yang dapat," ejek Sakura.

"Yah, sejak Temari pensiun dari Konoha High. Aku sudah mutlak menempati _chart_ ke dua posisi cewek _terhot_ seantero Konoha High."

"Kedua? Yang pertama?" Sakura bingung. Selama ini memang Ino adalah gadis paling populer. Tidak ada yang mengalahkannya sejak senior mereka, Temari, lulus dari SMA.

Ino memutar mata. "Yang pertama itu kau, Jidat!" Rasanya dia ingin membenturkan kepala Sakura ke tembok. Beberapa saraf sensorinya perlu diberi rangsangan agar ia tidak terlalu buta soal dirinya. "Jika kau tidak menolak, Kau akan selalu mendapat gelar-gelar itu, bahkan kalau Temari tetap ada."

Sakura meringis. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan hal-hal menyebalkan semacam itu. Menang _voting_ , memakai jubah dan mahkota, pidato, dan memimpin dansa. Bodoh dan tidak bermanfaat. Lebih baik dia ditimbun dalam tugas-tugas sejarah daripada harus berurusan dengan gelar-gelar menakutkan itu.

"Nah, karena aku sudah memberikan segalanya kepadamu! Kau harus membuat tontonan yang menarik saat _prom_ nanti!" ujar Ino provokatif.

"Sudah kusiapkan. _The Next Carrie_ akan segera hadir di _hall_ Konoha High." Sakura ternsenyum geli.

Ino terpesona, matanya berbinar antusias. "Kau akan menuang seember darah babi di tubuh Karin dan Sasuke? Oh, sungguh luar biasa." Ino tergelak.

"Salah. Bukan darah babi. Aku akan membuat versi baru Carrie. _Pig_ , aku tidak akan mengorbankan hewan tidak bersalah untuk balas dendam apalagi hewan itu satu spesies dengan namamu." Sakura berujar dramatis.

"Lalu?"

"Biar mereka menumpahkan darah mereka sendiri."

Ino mengernyit. "Caranya?"

"Seember lintah sayang. Keren kan?" Sakura membuat gestur menaikan alisnya.

Ino melongo sebelum cekikikan. "Oh, _God_. Kau jenius!"

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita masih punya daftar pertunjukan pembuka sebelum acara utama. Aku ingin kau menemui Kabuto, minta dia meretas _K-Zine_ untuk menyebarkan artikel yang sudah kubuat. Filenya sudah kukirim ke emailmu. Lalu pergilah ke Izumo- _Mart_ dan beli seluruh daftar belanjaan ini." Sakura menyerahkan kertas putih yang dilipat.

 _1 botol cat semprot merah_

 _3 buah spidol merah besar_

 _1 pak kertas polos merah_

 _Konfeti gambar tengkorak_

 _2 Hanger baju_

 _Semir Sepatu_

Ino menatap catatan yang di berikan Sakura. Ia tidak bertanya banyak sebab apapun rencana Sakura pasti luar biasa.

"Sementara itu, aku akan mengurus persiapan _prom_ dan pergi menemu bibi Kushina."

"Ibu Naruto?"

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ino, Sakura menjawab. "Aku perlu ke kamar Karin, Ino."

Sakura selalu aktif dalam komunitas-komunitas sosial di Kota Konoha, membuatnya kadang berkeliling dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya untuk sekedar melakukan penggalangan dana ataupun melakukan aktivitas sosial lainnya. Pribadinya yang supel, menyenangkan, dan berdedikasi di usianya yang begitu muda tentu menjadi primadona tersendiri di kalangan ibu-ibu, tak terkecuali Kushina.

"Dia teman sekolahmu kan? Dia baik sekali dan sangat manis. Padahal kebanyakan anak seusia kalian kan cuma tahu bersenang-senang dan merepotkan orangtua, tapi dia menggunakan masa mudanya untuk hal-hal semacam ini," ujar Kushina waktu itu pada Naruto. Ia langsung menyukai Sakura sejak pertama mengenalnya.

"Kalau punya pacar, cari yang seperti Sakura! Ibu tidak suka kau berpacaran dengan gadis genit yang kerjanya cuma cekikikan!"

"Bu, tahu tidak itu mustahil? Aku itu bagai pungguk yang merindukan bulan kalau sampai ingin berpacaran dengannya."

Kushina—seperti kebanyakan ibu-ibu yang punya anak laki-laki seusia Naruto—pasti berharap Sakura bisa jadi menantunya. Oleh karena itu, ia pasti langsung membuka pintu rumah lebar-lebar jika Sakura berkunjung. Sakura jadi dengan mudah memiliki akses ke kamar Karin tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun.

"Apa kemarin kau juga merayu ibunya Sasuke? Maksudku, darimana hiasan mobil Sasuke tadi muncul?"

"Bukan ibunya, tapi Kak Itachi dan Kak Shisui. Dia yang membawa tumpukan _boxer_ Sasuke tadi," kata Sakura. Ada senyum geli di sudut mulutnya.

"Kak Itachi tahu?"

"Ehem." Sakura menggeleng. "Aku cuma bilang mau mengusili Sasuke. Dia tidak bertanya lagi, Kak Shisui malah langsung setuju di detik aku menutup mulut."

Ino tertawa. "Senang sekali ada yang benci sama si berengsek itu juga. Kenalkan mereka padaku, Jidat. Aku kepengen mencium mereka."

"Kau sudah punya Sai. Dan perlu kuingatkan, dia juga seberengsek Sasuke." Sakura mendengus.

"Kau mengharapkan aku berpacaran dengan siapa? Aku cuma berpacaran sama yang sebanding dengan levelku. Di Konoha High cowok super tampan dan super _sexy_ berada di barisan orang-orang berengsek. Ada yang ganteng dan baik sih, tapi dia hanya melirikmu saja," celoteh Ino.

"Siapa?"

"Gaara, Jidat."

Sakura diam sesaat mencerna kata-kata Ino, di detik selanjutnya tawanya pecah, tumpah tanpa bisa dihentikan. "Kami cuma teman, Ino," ujarnya masih tepingkal-pingkal.

Ino memutar mata. "Dasar tidak peka," bisiknya teredam suara tawa Sakura.

Sakura mengusap airmatanya seusai puas tertawa. "Tapi kalau dilihat dari sikapmu, kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sai. Ironis yah, kita yang benci kaum berengsek harus pacaran sama mereka."

"Karena itu takdir dari Dewa. Mereka harus pacaran dengan orang-orang seperti kita. Supaya ada yang memberi tindakan kastrasi saat mereka berulah."

"Nah karena salah satu dari mereka telah berulah, ayo berikan dia hadiahnya." Sakura memberikan senyum misteriusnya. Dan saat ia melakukan itu, berarti bukan pertanda yang baik.

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan Cerita:

Carrie adalah judul novel horror karya Stephen King, pernah difilmkan dengan 3 versi. Versi terbaru dibintangi Chloe Moretz. Ada adegan waktu Carrie dapet gelar Queen dia dikerjai dengan dituangi darah babi dari atas atap.

SMA di Amerika ada 4 kelas : Kelas 9 (Freshman) ; Kelas 10 (Softmore/Sophomore) ; Kelas 11 (Junior) ; Kelas 12 (Senior). Nah disini aku juga memakai julukan junior buat tingkat dibawah senior agar lebih efektif.

K-Zine adalah Konoha Magazine berupa website sekolan dan juga majalah cetak. Yang bisa ngakses penuh tuh anak-anak jurnalistik, siswa lain bisa tapi sebatas kolom komen dengan akun sendiri untuk opini publik.

Prom Night tuh acara kelulusannya anak kls 12. Queen sm King diberikan kepada anak terpilih senior. Klo prince and princess buat tingkat dibawahnya.

Kastrasi : Proses kebiri dengan bahan kimia.

Betewe Sakura bukan psikopat. Dia cuma usil doang. Lagian gak ada adegan pembunuhan juga.

Khusus bab ini adalah pov Sakura. Untuk bab 5 maaf atas kesalahan uploadnya ya. sudah diperbarui kemarin.


	7. Chapter 7

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh

oreoivory

oOo

Sudah dua malam Sasuke terjaga. Dia hanya mampu tidur barang satu atau dua jam sebelum diganggu oleh mimpi-mimpi buruk. Benaknya terlalu banyak diisi oleh hal-hal pesimis. Segala hal negatif mengendap di dasar otaknya, hingga bawah sadarnya membentuk imaji teror yang kemudian terbawa dalam fragmen-fragmen mimpi. Rasanya ia sudah resmi menyandang gelar pengidap insomnia dalam hari-hari ke depan.

Malam masih panjang untuk dihabiskan. Segelas kopi hitam yang rasanya sepahit nasibnya ternyata belum cukup menemaninya melewati waktu yang terus bergulir. Butuh satu dua gelas lagi. Dia hanya perlu getir di lidah untuk mengingatkan dosa. Jadi selain pengidap insomnia, kini ia juga seorang pecandu kopi.

Sasuke mendesah. Pikirannya melambung jauh. Sungguh hanya karena seorang Haruno Sakura, hidupnya bisa kacau dalam sekali tembakan _crossbow_ untuk membunuh _skin_ milik Naruto. Dia bisa begini resah dalam sekejap. Entah kenapa dia merasa hubungannya dengan Sakura bisa berakhir kapan saja. Dia bisa terima Sakura menghukumnya sesadis dan sebrutal yang dia mau, asal tidak ada kata putus di antara mereka.

Seandainya saja dia tidak datang ke pesta Si Bodoh itu. Seandainya saja Para Bedebah yang merupakan teman-temannya yang keparat itu tidak mencekokinya minuman. Seandainya Karin tidak begitu jalang dan merayunya. Seandainya saja dia tidak begitu tolol dan begitu berengsek. Seandainya saja. Ya seandainya...

Dia ingin membuat alibi. Menyalahkan teman-temannya yang memang bersalah dan ikut andil. Tapi toh Sasuke sendiri sudah mengakui bahwa dia memang berengsek. Daripada marah pada teman-temannya, dia lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia marah pada hormon masa muda yang memanaskan birahi hingga mampu meledakkannya. Sekarang yang tersisa adalah puing-puing penyesalan dan kehancuran yang menunggu.

Katakan saja Sasuke berlebihan. Perlu diingat, Sasuke adalah salah satu orang yang tidak percaya cinta itu ada. Bukan berarti dia aseksual, dia menyebut dirinya praktis. Gairah lebih sesuai di letakkan dalam kamusnya daripada cinta. Romansa bukan kehidupan Sasuke sama sekali. Itu dulu, sebelum dia benar-benar berkubang dengan liurnya sendiri (istilah kasar dari pepatah menjilat ludah sendiri). Cinta itu tidak pernah realistis, bung. Jadi jangan pernah menghakimi tindakan Sasuke, oke?

Detik-detik terus berlalu. Sasuke putuskan kembali memikirkan arti pesan-pesan Sakura daripada memikirkan gejolak emosi dan benaknya yang tidak sinkron akhir-akhir ini. Dia meraih tas ransel hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas untuk kemudian menghamburkan isinya ke atas ranjang. Matanya yang segelap arang mencari-cari bundelan selebaran merah yang tadi Sasuke kumpulkan.

Dia amati selebaran-selebaran merah berisi kata-kata acak itu. Otaknya dipaksa bekerja berkali-kali lipat lebih dari biasanya. Meski dia adalah murid terpintar setelah Sakura dan Shikamaru, dan meski dia sudah memakai kemampuan otaknya lebih banyak dari yang sudah-sudah, tetap saja dia tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki yang ditinggalkan oleh Sakura.

Bisa jadi kemampuan otakknya menurun gara-gara depresinya akhir-akhir ini. Atau kecerdasan Sakura saja yang sukar ditandingi. Seberapa jauh pun Sasuke ingin memahami pacarnya itu, tetap saja isi kepalanya penuh lajur serupa labirin. Berkelok, bercabang, dan menyesatkan. Kau hanya tidak akan pernah mampu mengerti jalan pikiran Sakura.

Selain itu, pesan paling penting daripada pesan-pesan dalam selebaran pasti adalah pesan yang tertulis di mobilnya, **'** _ **tomorrow, at sunrise**_ **'**. Besok apa saja bisa terjadi. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa terjadi? Apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan itulah yang menjadi sumber kecemasannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah, dia hanya bisa menunggu matahari terbit dengan satu gelas kopi yang masih tersisa. Namun, hingga langit berganti warna dari gelap menjadi jingga, semua masih tampak normal-normal saja. Tidak ada kebakaran di Kompleks Uchiha, tidak ada kasus penembakan, tidak ada bom yang meledak. Semuanya begitu damai hingga membuat Sasuke merinding.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Sampai kapan dia dibiarkan begini tidak tenang. Mungkin ancaman Sakura hanyalah ancaman-ancaman kosong. Tapi semua pemikiran itu lenyap saat Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang memainkan ponsel miliknya. Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk dibuat terkejut oleh kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tersandung lemari hingga menimbulkan bunyi gaduh. Seumur-umur, Sasuke tidak pernah sekikuk ini.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mendongak, mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel yang masih menyala.

"Oh hai," katanya.

"Kamu di sini?" Lebih seperti menanyai diri sendiri. Mungkin Sasuke pikir dia berhalusinasi, efek overdosis kafein.

Sakura mengangguk, tak lupa memasang senyum malaikatnya. "Karena mobilmu diderek kemarin, jadi kupikir kau perlu tumpangan untuk berangkat ke sekolah."

Sasuke lupa caranya bernapas. Kalimat-kalimat Sakura akhir-akhir ini selalu mengambang dan penuh isyarat kematian. Cukup satu-dua kata darinya, Sasuke sudah merasa akan terkena serangan jantung. Bagus, sekarang ia akan dibunuh di jalanan dan mayatnya akan dibuang di mana pun Sakura mau, pikirnya.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot. Naruto selalu bisa mengantarku."

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Kau kelihatan tidak suka aku jemput?!"

Nah, sekarang Sasuke benar-benar gagal jantung. Apapun yang ia lakukan selalu bisa membuat Sakura membencinya. "Um, bukan begitu maksudku. Rumahmu jauh lebih dekat dengan sekolah. Kalau kamu menjemputku, kamu jadi harus putar balik lebih dulu. Aku kan tidak ingin menjadi pacar yang merepotkan." Untungnya Sasuke masih bisa bicara dan otaknya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik untuk membuat alibi.

"Kita tidak sedang berada di kisah seribu satu malam. Aku bukannya menjemputmu dengan unta dan berada di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat. Kita berada di abad yang membuat jarak dapat ditempuh dengan mudah dan cepat. Jangan khawatir, oke?"

Untuk diingat kembali: Jangan. Mendebat. Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Yah, terima kasih banyak, Sayang." Ia sudah tahu mendebat Sakura akan berujung dengan kekalahan telak. "Tidak masalah." Sakura tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke kemudian mengecup pipinya. "Cepat ganti baju. Aku tunggu di bawah. Kau sangat sexy kalau baru mandi, ngomong-ngomong." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Cara Sakura menjadi penggoda kelihatan imut daripada gadis-gadis lain yang pernah melakukan hal itu padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Dalam keadaan begini, dia jadi lupa kalau Sakura adalah malaikat mautnya. Sebaliknya, dia hanya melihat Sakura sebagai gadis yang digilainya. Sepertinya, dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam.

Sasuke buru-buru mengganti bajunya dan bersiap untuk turun ke bawah menemui Sakura sebelum dering ponsel menganggunya. "Apa?" Ujarnya tanpa perlu melihat ID penelpon.

"Apa kau sudah melihat headline K-Zine hari ini?" Itu Naruto, dan dari caranya berbicara pasti ada sesuatu yang begitu darurat. "Cepat periksa grup chat kita!" Kemudian sambungan telepon mati.

Sasuke segera melihat line yang dipenuhi oleh notifikasi pesan grup populernya.

K-Maddog : 'Guys, KZ hari ini!'

*image*

*image*

Kiba mengirimkan _screenshot_ laman utama K-Zine dengan judul artikel utama :

 **Scandal S*X Klub Football dan Cheers Konoha**

Sasuke membaca keseluruhan artikel yang melibatkan beberapa inisial dengan kasus cewek-cewek cheers terlampau kecewa pada ukuran Mr.P para anggota football yang tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, sebab mereka keburu di ambang gairah dan butuh penuntasan. Jika seandainya Si Belly ada di sana. Tentu saja tim cheers bakal memilih Si Belly.

Sasuke menghela napas membaca artikel memalukan itu. Memangnya dia bisa melakukan apa selain menghela napas?

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan cerita : Crossbow sama skin itu istilah di PUBG. Bukan penggemar game, tapi riset nyari istilah yg berhubungan dg cowok dan masa muda. :D

Catatan penulis : Mencoba menulis dan melanjutkan cerita di tengah kesibukan. Cara terampuh buatku menghilangkan stres. Semoga ini juga menghapus stres kalian. Happy Read :)


	8. Chapter 8

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh

oreoivory

oOo

Perjalanan diisi dengan keheningan. Sasuke diam, bukan karena banyak pikiran, tapi justru benaknya kini kosong. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara merespon. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Otaknya seperti mati rasa. Penuh dengan kehampaan.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Sasuke baru sadar ternyata bukan hanya dia yang sejak tadi membuat kesunyian. Sakura sendiri juga tidak banyak bicara. Rasanya sejak masuk mobil, dia tidak bicara sama sekali. Sejak tadi, Sakura hanya menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui dari balik lapisan jendela mobil.

Sakura membalas Sasuke hanya dengan senyum separuhnya dan gelengan kepala. "Tidak ada apa-apa,"ujarnya lirih.

"Tentu saja kau tidak baik-baik saja." Sasuke melihat wajah murung Sakura sekilas tadi. Dia jadi merasa benar-benar berengsek. Mungkin saja Sakura begini karena dia.

"Sayang." Sasuke menghentikan mobil, dengan begini dia lebih leluasa melihat wajah sakura, meneliti dengan cermat raut mukanya. "Hei, kenapa?" Tangannya meraih pipi pacarnya dan membuat gestur mengusap pelipis secara repetitif.

Sakura menempelkan tangannya pada punggung tangan Sasuke yang menangkup pipinya. "Aku bilang kan tidak kenapa-kenapa. Sebaiknya kau jalankan lagi mobilnya, aku tidak mau terlambat."

Sasuke menghela napas, tahu dia tidak bisa menyanggah Sakura. Dengan berat hati dia melepaskan sentuhannya pada kulit lembut Sakura dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Senyap kembali jadi teman seperjalanan mereka. Keheningan ini membuat Sasuke berpikir untuk mengungkapkan segalanya, bicara jujur pada Sakura. Mungkin, Sakura akan berbaik hati memaafkan _ke-ti-dak-se-nga-ja-an-nya._

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya. "Hm?"

"Apa aku membosankan?"

Sasuke langsung mengerem mobil di detik Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Tidak!" Ujarnya secara gamblang. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Benarkah?" tanya Sakura lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Yah, kalau kamu bilang aku ini tidak menyenangkan juga tidak masalah. Aku sadar diri, aku memang bukan tipe _bad girl_. Bukan tipe gadis panas dan berapi-api." Ada nada geli yang cukup ironis dalam suara Sakura.

"Demi Tuhan, kamu adalah gadis paling menganggumkan di Konoha, Astaga!" Sasuke mengerang.

"Kalau kamu bosan, kamu cuma perlu bilang. Aku nggak masalah putus-"

Sasuke menghantamkan kepalannya pada setir mobil Sakura. "Hentikan!" bentaknya. Sasuke sedang mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang tiba-tiba naik ke permukaan.

Mereka kembali menciptakan keheningan panjang. Tidak ada yang bicara, dan mencoba untuk berbicara. Sasuke memilih diam, memilih untuk meredakan amarahnya. Karena Sasuke tidak kunjung bicara, Sakura mengambil inisiatif menggenggam kepalan tangan Sasuke yang masih mematung di atas setir mobil. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyetir? Kita benar-benar akan terlambat."

Sasuke mengangguk, saat ini dia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Dia tidak mau mereka berdua mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas karena amarahnya yang tidak terkendali. Akhirnya mereka bertukar posisi. Sakura membawa mereka berdua tiba di sekolah dengan selamat.

"Dasar Jalang!" Karin menyambut mereka dengan teriakannya. Anggota tim _football_ dan tim pemandu sorak berusaha menariknya pergi. Setidaknya hari ini terlalu pagi untuk membuat kekacauan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, berusaha tidak menggubris Karin. Dia sedang tidak berselera meladeni orang seperti Karin, meskipun hari ini adalah jadwalnya dan Ino bersenang-senang mengusili gengnya Sasuke. _Moodnya_ turun sejak dalam perjalanan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan bertengkar. Tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan membentaknya. Dari awal berpacaran dengan Sasuke, baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

Sakura melewati Karin begitu saja seperti entitasnya tidak pernah ada di mata Sakura. Lagipula jam pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Berengsek!" Sudah berulang kali Karin mengumpat, dan kali ini dia benar-benar ingin memberi pelajaran pada Sakura. "Berani-beraninya kau mengabaikanku!" Tangannya menarik bahu Sakura saat dia mencoba melewatinya.

"Kalau kau macam-macam dengan Sakura, kau akan menyesal!" Itu suara Sasuke. Rendah dan mengintimidasi. Matanya lebih gelap daripada biasanya. Tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuh, siap memukul siapa saja.

Sakura sendiri langsung menoleh, bukan karena badannya ditarik paksa oleh Karin, melainkan karena suara Sasuke yang sarat akan ancaman. Sasuke adalah berandalan sekolah. Dia tahu itu karena dia adalah dewan siswa, sudah pekerjaannya berurusan dengan pelanggar hukum. Sasuke terkenal dengan kekejamannya, oleh karena itu geng mereka ditakuti. Bukan semata karena Sasuke dan teman-temannya adalah siswa populer. Selama ini Sasuke memang tidak pernah punya catatan buruk, karena Sasuke bukan berandal yang tidak punya otak. Aksi-aksinya tersembunyi dengan rapi.

Banyak rumor yang beredar. Kasus _bullying_ , balap liar, pesta _illegal_ hingga narkoba. Sebagai dewan sekolah, mau tidak mau dia mengorek gosip-gosip semacam ini. Lagipula karena inilah Sakura mau berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke sebelumnya hanya sebuah bentuk dari misi dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai penegak hukum. Tapi, selama berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak pernah tertangkap melakukan hal-hal buruk. Dia jadi berpikir memang semua itu hanya gosip.

Melihat amarah Sasuke hari ini, juga mendengar ancaman mutlaknya membuat Sakura berpikir kalau gosip itu benar adanya. Sasuke itu berbahaya. Meski Sakura tidak menyukai gadis-gadis semacam Karin, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Karin dalam bahaya.

Sakura menarik Karin, menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung. "Kita sudah terlambat, aku tidak mau kau bikin masalah." Sakura balas mengancam, lebih tepatnya memberi peringatan pada Sasuke. "Dan kalian semua sebaiknya pergi ke kelas masing-masing atau aku akan memberikan poin pada kalian."

Kerumunan yang berusaha mendapatkan tontonan gratis mulai membubarkan diri. Meski kecewa, mereka tetap tidak akan bisa membantah Sakura. Naruto menarik bahu Sasuke, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, mungkin dia berusaha meredam amarah Sasuke. Sai juga berusaha menghalangi tatapan Sasuke pada Karin. " _Bro_ , jangan cari masalah. Setidaknya tidak di hadapan pacarmu. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal."

Tayuya juga berusaha menyeret Karin yang mematung. Membuat masalah dengan Uchiha sama saja dengan cari mati. Semua orang tahu Sasuke saat ini sedang memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil. Dia sedang dalam keadaan tergelapnya. Dia bisa mematahkan tulangmu hanya karena kau mengusik ketenangannya. Tidak perlu diingatkan Tayuya dua kali, Karin buru-buru pergi, sebelum Sasuke benar-benar akan melukainya (melukai dalam artian sebenarnya).

Teman-teman Sasuke enggan meninggalkannya sendiri. Sasuke tidak bisa dibiarkan sendiri. Karena itu sejak tadi Naruto berusaha membujuknya agar tidak berlarut-larut dalam amarah. Naruto takut Sasuke akan bertindak terlalu jauh, membuat Karin masuk rumah sakit misalnya. Sasuke tidak memiliki belas kasihan dan tidak membeda-bedakan _gender_ saat dia sudah dibutakan oleh amarah.

Dalam kasus ini, Naruto yakin Sakura bisa mengurus Sasuke. Sialan, sahabatnya itu benar-benar jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Haruno. Jadi, dia memberi kode pada teman-temannya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya menarik jaket baseball Sasuke, dia menempelkan pipinya pada dada Sasuke. Mendengar debaran jantugnya yang bergemuruh. "Kamu tidak seperti biasanya, apa aku bertindak keterlaluan. Kau marah padaku?"

Sasuke menggeleng frustasi, meski Sakura juga tidak bisa melihat gerakan kepalanya. "Jangan Sakura! Jangan pernah minta maaf! Aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya..." Sasuke menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa gadisnya ini menyalahkan dirinya? Dia yang salah. Dia yang berengsek. Kenapa harus Sakura yang minta maaf.

Sakura tetap menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Tangannya memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Mau bolos?" Tepat setelah itu bel berdering.

"Hah?" Sasuke takut salah dengar. Apa tadi Sakura mengajaknya bolos?

Sakura menyeringai kemudian menarik Sasuke untuk kembali memasuki mobil.

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan penulis : Yup, di chapter ini lebih ngenalin ke perasaannya Sakura sih walau tidak secara gamblang. Di chapter sebelumnya Sakura kan badass, kok tiba-tiba melankolis? Iya, gimana ya, aku jg pengen bikin Sakura jadi cewe pada umumnya. Pasti sakit hatilah kalau cowonya sama orang lain. Siapa sih yg gak sedih haha. Tapi tetep balas dendam kok. Dan kuharap melownya Sakura gak terkesan lemah. Semoga feelnya ngena, soalnya bikinnya tadi pagi, buru-buru karena saya lihat banyak komen yang pengen lanjut jadi semangat. Bagi yang melihat tipo dan penulisan amburadul, masukan benar-benar dibutuhkan. Makasih ya dukungannya :)


	9. Chapter 9

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh

oreoivory

oOo

Seharusnya Sasuke tahu ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Dia tidak pernah bolos, dan tidak akan pernah melanggar aturan. Astaga, tentu saja Sakura tidak akan pernah melewatkan jam pelajarannya! Sasuke mengutuk ketololannya yang terlambat menyadari. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas kursinya, antara melirik Sakura dan melihat pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi di sepanjang jalan.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya hati-hati. Sasuke tahu mereka akan kemana, tentu saja. Ini hutan! Lebih tepatnya, dia ingin tahu kenapa mereka bolos ke hutan? Tapi dia tidak mungkin bertanya secara terang-terangan pada Sakura, kan?

Sakura tersenyum tipis tapi tidak membalas Sasuke. Dia masih fokus pada kemudinya. Ada makna di balik senyuman itu. Sasuke jadi bergidik membayangkan yang bukan-bukan.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku. Dia butuh pengalihan, supaya tidak berpikir negatif. Dia berniat untuk bermain _game_ , tapi pada akhirnya memutuskan mengirimi pesan Naruto. Pikirannya sudah benar-benar kalut untuk ditenangkan.

 _ **Mayatku ada di hutan, jika mereka mencari, katakan saja ada di hutan!**_

 _apa kau mngajak Sakura pergi? sjak td sai diterror ino, menanyakan dmn sakura._

 _ **Dia yang minta bolos, bukan aku!**_

 _WTF dude, mati kau! sjak kpn sakura meningglkan gya hdupnya. LOL XD #RIPMYBROH_

 _ **Karena itu kubilang untuk mencari mayatku di hutan, keparat!**_

 _kau bsa mengandalkanku... itu gnanya tman. 3 :* hei aku jd teringat ksah adam yg dibujuk hawa hngga terdepak dri surga & trdampar di bmi. bgaimana kau bsa menuruti kmauan sakura di saat harusnya kau curiga pada setiap kata2nya XD OH LUPA, KAU KAN TOLOL SETENGAH MAMPUS. DASAR BUDAK CINTA. LOL XD_

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya (mengutuk Naruto dan akan membuat perhitungan dengannya) saat mobil perlahan berhenti, di tepi jalan yang sepi, di tengah hutan yang sunyi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, seperti tempat ini tidak pernah terjamah manusia. Sungguh tempat yang sempurna. Tenang, rapi, tanpa jejak.

"Sampai kapan kau di dalam sana?" Suara Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak dan kembali kepada realita. Sakura ternyata sudah turun dari mobil sejak tadi. Sedang Sasuke masih setia membatu duduk di tempatnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang tak kunjung beranjak, Sakura membuka pintu mobil, setengah menarik Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Meski lemas, ia tetap berdiri juga. "Mau kemana?" Dia kembali bertanya.

Sakura tidak meladeninya. Setelah mengeluarkan Sasuke, dia membuka bagasi mobil, mengambil sesuatu. Jantung Sasuke melompat saat melihat apa yang dibawa Sakura adalah senapan laras panjang.

Dia memang sudah memikirkan berbagai skenario tindak kriminal. Tapi itu hanya imajinasinya. Dia tidak secara nyata menganggap bahwa Sakura akan benar-benar membunuhnya.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke terbata. Sasuke adalah Uchiha, dia tidak terlahir dengan kelenjar air mata yang berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Dia memiliki ekspresi setenang air, gen itu sudah diwariskan nenek moyangnya dan mengalir dalam darahnya. Di saat situasi mengharuskannya untuk menangis memohon ampun, dia justru bersikap seolah sikap Sakura normal-normal saja.

"Ikuti aku!" Itu perintah. Seperti kata Naruto, dia malah menuruti kemauan Sakura, bukannya lari menyelamatkan diri.

Mereka menembus semak-semak. Ada jalan setapak kecil yang bisa mereka ikuti. Rupanya tempat ini tidak sepenuhnya perawan. Sasuke mengikuti punggung kecil Sakura yang berayun akibat langkahnya menyesuaikan diri dengan medan yang terjal dan tanah basah yang licin karena lumut. Mereka berjalan selama lima belas menit sampai mereka tiba di tanah yang agak lapang, di kelilingi pepohonan teduh. Ada rumah pohon dan beberapa karung yang Sasuke yakin fungsinya sebagai samsak. Ada papan sasaran tembak lengkap dengan cat melingkar berbeda warna melapisinya.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, pasti tidak pernah ke sini." kata Sakura.

Memangnya ini tempat umum? Kenapa juga Sasuke harus mengetahui dan pergi ke tempat semacam ini? Meskipun Konoha adalah kota kecil, kota kelahirannya tidak sekolot itu. Ada klub, _game center_ , rumah jalang-jalangnya Sasuke (dulu mereka adalah persinggahannya saat hasratnya perlu dituntaskan) dan meskipun rumah Juugo tidak bisa dibilang bagus, setidaknya disana ada ganja dan minuman untuk bersenang-senang. Sasuke memendam pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh, takut Sakura bisa mendengarnya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Ini markas rahasia kami," kata Sakura. Dia menatap langit yang dihalangi ribuan daun yang berdesakan sehingga cahaya matahari berusaha menembus melalui celah-celah kecil. Sakura meresapi keberadaan tanah ini. "Aku dan kakak juga saudara-saudaramu maksudku. Biasanya kami nongkrong disini."

"Oh," respon Sasuke. "Tentu saja mereka akan hangout ke tempat-tempat seperti ini. Mereka kan tidak normal."

Sadar dengan kata-kata yang baru dia semburkan, Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan. "Maksudku, bukan berarti kau aneh karena berkumpul dengan orang-orang aneh seperti mereka. Karena tidak. Kau tidak aneh sama sekali. Anehmu berbeda, kamu unik dan mengagumkan dan mempesona. Maksudku bukan aneh begitu. Maksudku..." Sasuke mengerang. Sebaiknya dia tidak bicara sama sekali.

Sakura tersenyum, lucu melihat Sasuke yang merasa bersalah. Sakura memberikan senapannya pada Sasuke. "Biasanya, kalau aku ingin membunuh Sasori, aku datang ke sini untuk menenangkan diri. Aku menembak target seolah itu adalah kepala kakakku."

Sasuke meneguk ludah mendengar Sakura bicara. Tidak ada gurat-gurat canda di wajahnya, sudah bisa dipastikan dia serius. Sakura bahkan bisa menjadi Buffalo Bill untuk saudara sedarahnya. Tentu saja dia juga bisa melubangi kepala Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang.

"Apa?" Sasuke bingung dengan fungsi senapan yang diberikan Sakura. Apa Sakura minta dia bunuh diri dengan senjata ini? Mungkin Sakura tidak mau mengotori tangannya. Mungkin Sasuke harus melakukannya sendiri, agar pacar cantiknya itu tidak diadili sebagai pembunuh.

Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. "Lampiaskan amarahmu! Tembak saja itu!" Telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada salah satu papan target.

Sasuke menatap target dengan pandangan kosong, otaknya masih dalam fase bertanya-tanya dan mencerna informasi dan mengirim stimulus pada tangannya. Bahasa singkatnya Sasuke Tidak Tahu Harus Berbuat Apa.

"Aku kan tidak marah."

"Kau tadi hampir memisahkan kepala Karin dari badannya."

"Memang. Sampai sekarang aku ingin‐"

"Ingin apa?" tanya Sakura menyelidik.

Suhu udara tiba-tiba terasa turun dengan drastis, membuat Sasuke menggigil. Bahkan hanya dengan suara rendah Sakura, bisa mengirim sengatan rasa takut ke dalam dirinya. "-ingin membunuhnya."

Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan meneliti, dia memindai Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Entah apa yang sedang dia cari. Sakura merebut kembali senapan yang dia berikan pada Sasuke, membuat senapan itu kembali berada dalam pelukan jemari tangannya. Dia mengokang senapannya kemudian mengarahkan moncong senjata api milik Sasori ke kepala Sasuke. Ia menyipitkan sebelah matanya, sedang yang lain fokus kepada target.

Gelombang suara tembakan menggema ke penjuru hutan, membuat beberapa makhluk yang bertengger di dahan pepohonan terbang menyingkir menjauhi tempat yang Sakura sebut sebagai markas. Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Dia berhenti bernapas. Jantungnya seperti kehilangan fungsi. Telingannya berdenging, hingga sesaat dunia tiba-tiba sunyi, seperti seluruh suara disedot oleh lubang hitam. Yang dia tahu, Sakura memandangnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang Sasuke tidak bisa dengar. Tepukan di bahunya membuatnya kembali sadar, dan suara-suara muncul kembali menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Matanya mencari peluru yang telah dilontarkan senapan Sakura. Dia tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya. Peluru bersarang di pusat papan target.

Meski jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdentam, Sasuke tetap bersyukur. Ternyata peluru itu cuma melewatinya. Hampir menyerempet pelipisnya. Tadinya dia pikir Sakura akan meledakkan isi kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut." Sakura tidak menyangka kalau tindakannya sampai membuat Sasuke terkejut hingga tidak mampu berbicara. Tadinya dia ingin membuat Sasuke rileks setelah semua amarahnya pagi ini. Dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang sedikit saat mereka membahas Karin. Sepertinya dia bertindak terlalu jauh.

"Hei," Sakura coba memanggil Sasuke yang pikirannya entah ada di mana. "Mau Pulang?"

Sasuke masih tidak menjawab. Bukannya dia tidak mau membalas pertanyaan Sakura tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Suaranya tidak mau keluar. Dia memutuskan untuk mengangguk saja.

Setelah ayahnya, Sakura benar-benar akan menjadi alasan kematiannya.

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

catatan cerita : Jame Gumb (memiliki nama lain Bufallo Bill) adalah karakter fiksi dan antagonis utama dari novel The Silence of The Lambs karya Thomas Harris (1988) dan telah diadaptasi menjadi film (1991). Dalam novel dan film, karakter ini adalah pembunuh berantai yang menculik wanita untuk dikuliti.

catatan cerita : Sebelum saya menulis chapter selanjutnya, saya kembali memperingatkan, bahwa cerita ini mengambil setting kehidupan remaja western. Saya belum pernah ke sana. Jadi materi riset saya sudah pasti berasal dri novel, tv series, dan film. Yang saya tahu (dari membaca dan menonton) culture di sana emang bebas. Kiss, sex, narkoba itu isu2 standar yang pasti jadi bumbu di sini. Jadi, saya berharap kalian gak kena shock culture saja. Yah kalau disini sex dianggap tabu, di sana justru kalau sasuke perjaka kan aneh apalagi kehidupan sosialnya yg seperti itu. Anyway, masih tetap menerima kritik dan saran kepenulisan. Selamat membaca :)


	10. Chapter 10

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh

oreoivory

oOo

"Kita pulang atau kembali ke sekolah?" Sakura bertanya.

Pulang ke rumah bukan sebuah pilihan. Sasuke harus memberikan alibi kepada ibunya. Jika dia berada di rumah pada jam-jam seperti ini akan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dan spekulasi. Ibunya akan memberondongnya dengan tuduhan dan yang terparah jika ibunya melapor pada Jenderal Besar Fugaku. Berurusan dengan ayahnya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan.

Sakura seperti memiliki radar untuk mendeteksi kegelisahan Sasuke. Mungkin karena Sakura memang kelewat peka, atau Sasuke yang mudah dibaca. "Aku akan bantu bicara pada Bibi Mikoto. Kalau perlu aku juga akan bicara pada paman. Aku kan yang mengajakmu bolos."

"Kita ke sekolah saja," jawab Sasuke. Suaranya masih terdengar lemah.

"Yakin? Kau kelihatan tidak sehat."

Seratus persen yakin. Meskipun Sasuke benci sekolah, setidaknya di sanalah tempat paling aman dari sekian banyak opsi yang bisa dia pilih. Sasuke segera menganggukan kepalanya untuk menegaskan keputusannya.

"O-kay." Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya, gestur khas miliknya saat sedang menilai seseorang. Melihat keputusan Sasuke sudah final, dia hanya bisa angkat bahu dan terus mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah sekolah.

Mereka tiba di sekolah saat jam makan siang. Sasuke menyeret kakinya dengan langkah gontai menuju kantin. Dia sempat lupa tentang keberadaan Sakura yang terus mengekor di belakangnya.

"Sayang, maaf soal tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud cuek padamu atau marah. Aku cuma—" Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengabaikan kekasihnnya. Dia hanya terlampau "—kaget."

"Aku tahu." Sakura menerbitkan senyum teduhnya. "Maafkan aku juga. Sepertinya aku keterlaluan." Tangan Sakura terulur meraih pipi Sasuke. Jemarinya bergerak secara konstan mengusap kulit lembut Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, Sakura mendekatkan wajah mereka, memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir hangat Sasuke. "Maaf yah," bisik Sakura setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Sasuke awalnya mengira itu permohonan maaf setelah insiden 'Ledakan Kepala' tadi. Tapi dia menepis pikiran itu saat melihat seringaian Sakura. Sasuke tahu pasti bahwa Sakura masih belum puas untuk menyiksanya. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan segala hal buruk yang terus menerus tervisualisasi dalam benaknya Dia mencoba berpikir jernih.

"Lapar?" Setidaknya Sasuke masih bisa bernapas sebentar sebelum menghadapi mimpi buruknya. Kafetaria sekolah dan teman-temannya mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Lumayan," ujar Sakura. Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura, menariknya berjalan menuju kafetaria tanpa tahu apa yang sedang menunggunya di sana.

Kafetaria selalu ramai pada jam-jam seperti ini. Itu bukan fakta yang harus digaris bawahi. Bahkan orang setolol Naruto juga bakal tahu kenapa tempat itu ramai pada jam istirahat seperti semua orang tahu kalau sistem perutmu akan mengirim alarm serupa bunyi anak macan yang sedang mengaum agar kau tahu saat itu tandanya kau kelaparan.

Pernah suatu waktu, setelah tim _football_ mereka memenangkan kejuaraan musim gugur. Pelatih mereka terlalu girang sehingga menghabiskan hampir separuh gajinya untuk didermakan kepada anak-anak didiknya yang berhasil membawa pulang piala yang selama ini dia idam-idamkan. _Belly_ mengatakan pada semua anggota _football_ agar mereka memesan apapun yang mereka inginkan di kantin. Acara makan gratis dan sumbangan sukarela dari _Si Belly_ tentunya mengubah kantin menjadi medan tempur. Segala hal jadi kacau balau. Sebab anggota _football_ yang sejatinya adalah reinkarnasi gelandangan yang sudah tidak makan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama tentu saja secara serakah memonopoli antrian dan menimbulkan keributan.

Ada kejadian saling dorong, pengambilan jatah makan melebihi kapasitas, perang makanan, sampai pengambilalihan lahan (artinya tim _football_ mengambil sebagian besar bangku dan meja untuk di tata sebagai mimbar, sebagai meja perjamuan, dan sebagai tempat menunjukkan kekuasaan). Banyak bisik-bisik tidak suka, mata-mata yang memandang dengan muak, sebagian lagi memandang dengan siratan mencela. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada satu pun kata protes yang terlontar (catat, waktu itu Sakura melaksanakan olimpiade matematika sehingga tidak ada yang benar-benar memrotes tindakan mereka). Sebab mereka tahu _hirearki_ dan tidak bisa merusak sistem yang ada. Apapun yang terjadi golongan elit selalu menang dan bebas melakukan apapun sekalipun etika dan norma sudah dilanggar.

Suasana saat itu menggambarkan situasi masa kini. Sasuke merasa _de_ _javu_ , saat banyak pasang mata memandang kelompoknya yang seperti sampah di tong sampah yang penuh genangan air muntah. Menjijikkan tapi tidak ada yang bisa atau berani menyentuhnya.

"Wow, bikini yang bagus." Sakura nyaris cekikikan saat melihat _lingerie_ milik Karin, digantung di _hanger baju_ dan dipajang seperti itu adalah hiasan dinding, _souvenir_ hadiah dari liburan di pantai tropis. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu itu milik Karin, sebab bukannya dia hapal semua pakaian dalam wanita yang dia tiduri, tapi karena ada grafiti **MILIK U.K** yang di tulis dengan hurup kapital dan disemprot dengan pilok di dinding kantin.

"Itu _lingerie_ , edisi terbatas _victoria secret_ yang dipakai istrinya Adam Levine dalam peragaan busana dua minggu yang lalu." Ino secara ajaib sudah berada di samping Sakura dan membuat obrolan-obrolan seperti itu menjadi hal yang secara natural dibicarakan seperti saat kau menonton acara _Ripleys Believe It or Not_ dan kau memberi komentar 'omong kosong'.

"U.K? Apa bikini itu benar-benar miliknya? Karena kalau iya, sungguh tololnya orang itu!"

"Lingerie!" Seakan-akan kata itu adalah hal yang paling penting yang harus dibicarakan dan dikoreksi oleh Ino. "Yah, bisa jadi dia cuma mau pamer. Pamer otaknya yang sudah diajak Squidward bermain lompat tali di perempatan terdekat." Dan mereka mulai menertawakan permainan yang sudah mereka buat sendiri. Jika bukan situasi yang amat sangat menegangkan, lelucon ini sebenarnya cukup lucu, amat sangat lucu malah.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengarkan percakapan itu dengan samar. Perhatiannya tidak bisa teralih dari pemandangan paling epik dari balas dendam Sakura. Seberapapun menjijikan hal ini, tetap saa ini tontonan yang jarang-jarang ada di Konoha High. Mungkin itu sebabnya tidak ada yg menurunkan _pajangan_ dinding itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian pada teman-temannya. Para cowok sedang memerhatikan _lingerie_ milik Karin seolah benda itu tidak pernah menjadi objek fantasi mereka dalam masturbasi. Seolah _lingerie_ adalah barang haram yang tidak boleh lagi mereka sentuh. Berbeda dengan para cowok yang membatu tidak berbuat apa-apa, para cewek justru ribut (tim pemandu sorak) berusaha membuat Karin meredam amarah dan tangis dan rasa malunya. Sasuke bersumpah, kalau dia jadi Karin, dia akan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Kota Konoha.

Sasuke membuang jauh rasa simpatinya. Dia sendiri juga perlu dikasihani. Sebab makan utamanya adalah Sasuke. Yang lain hanya cemilan bagi Sakura. Jadi, daripada berkubang dalam kepedihan Karin sebaiknya dia menyiapkan mental dan diri untuk menyambut permainan Sakura.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri ketika matanya kembali menangkap gambaran pakaian dalam berwarna hitam yang masih berada pada tempatnya. Kesadaran menghantamnya kuat. Itu berarti Sakura sedang memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk tindakan asusilanya yang terus dia sembunyikan. Artinya Sakura sedang berteriak "AKU TAHU SEMUANYA!"

Tidak peduli bagaimanapun Sasuke ingin menyangkal, kebenaran selalu menemukan jalan untuk naik ke permukaan. Dan sialnya, kebenaran dan Sakura adalah sahabat karib. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu sejauh mana Sasuke sanggup meneruskan semua kegilaan ini. Tapi kita tahu, Sakura bisa jadi kejam sepanjang waktu.

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan Cerita : hai, karena kembali menemukan mood baca buku, jadinya ada mood buat nulis juga. yup saya jenis author yg emang susah nulis kalo tidak mendapat pencerahan. betewe aku sayang sasuke, jadi kesihan jangan diolok-olok haha (sendirinya malah nistain sasuke di cerita). seperti biasa, selamat baca. eh tapi kalo udah baca note ini berarti kan udah baca yah lol. saran dan kritik selalu diterima. terima kasih :)


	11. Chapter 11

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh

oreoivory

oOo

Saat Sasuke masih kecil, dia tidak pernah percaya pada dongeng-dongeng yang berkaitan dengan keajaiban; bahwa Peri Gigi datang mengambil gigi di bawah bantal lalu menukarnya dengan uang receh, bahwa Santalah yang memberinya _beyblades_ keluaran terbaru pada malam natal, bahwa Kelinci Paskah mengecat telur dengan warna-warna konyol kemudian menyembunyikannya di setiap sudut tempat. Sebaliknya, dia beranggapan ada monster berbulu lebat dengan tangan panjang bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidurnya, ada S _lenderman_ di depan jendela sedang mengintip pada malam yang gelap gulita, ada alien yang melintasi kota, ada Godzilla sedang berhibernasi dan akan bangkit menyerang dunia. Dibanding anak perempuan, anak laki-laki memiliki kecenderungan untuk percaya pada kemungkinan paling buruk daripada membuat harapan semu.

Saat usianya tujuh tahun, ada kasus penculikkan anak di kotanya. Seorang anak bernama Kabuto hilang dan ditemukan dalam keadaan terpisah. Yap, terpisah seperti robot gundam yang belum dirakit. Ibunya yang begitu khawatir, memperingatinya untuk berhati-hati. Tidak ada penjelasan kenapa dia diharuskan untuk lebih waspada, sebab ibunya takut mempengaruhi kondisi psikologis Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri bukan tipe anak yang penurut, jadi bukan hal yang mengejutkan kalau dia menghiraukan peringatan ibunya.

Sasuke pergi bermain _game_ di rumah Naruto setelah sekolah berakhir. _Game_ tentu saja telah membuatnya lupa waktu dan lupa mengabari ibunya. Sewaktu dia pulang, ibunya sudah bersimbah airmata dan ayahnya menyambutnya dengan kemurkaan. Mereka kemudian menceritakan soal Kabuto lengkap dengan detail-detailnya. Cara tersebut cukup ampuh membuat Sasuke selalu pulang tepat waktu selama tiga bulan lamanya.

Rasa takut selalu menang, menenggelamkanmu dalam kecemasan sehingga mereka akan mempengaruhi cara berpikir dan caramu mengambil keputusan. Latar belakang keluarganya juga membuatnya selalu berpikir logis, membuatnya memandang pada setiap kemungkian paling buruk yang mungkin akan dia terima, agar di kemudian hari dia sudah siap menghadapinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya," ujar Sasuke mantap. Kehilangan Sakura jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada menghadapi kemarahannya.

Naruto menghela napas, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan keputusan sahabatnya itu. Sepanjang dia hidup bersama si berengsek ini, yang artinya seumur hidupnya, baru kali Sasuke benar-benar mencintai seseorang sebegini dalamnya.

"Terus bagaimana? Kita semua tahu Sakura sudah tahu. Dan dia ditakuti bukan hanya karena kemampuannya atau latar belakangnya. Sakura ditakuti karena tekadnya. Sekali dia menentukan target pencapaian, dia akan mendapatkannya. Sekarang dia bertekad menghancurkan kita semua, maka dia akan melakukannya. Memangnya kita bisa bertahan sampai sejauh itu?" Celoteh Suigetsu sembari menatap tragis pakaian dalam Karin yang masih terpampang di dinding kafetaria.

"Tentu saja kalian harus bertahan!" kata Sasuke mutlak. Semuanya tahu, membantah Sasuke juga akan berakibat fatal. Teman-temannya lupa, sebelum Sakura, sosok menakutkan lainnya adalah Uchiha. Mereka hanya sedang sial karena terjebak di antara mereka berdua.

"Shikamaru, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi mengabaikan keributan di kafetaria kini dipaksa ikut dalam percakapan juga. "Apanya?" Gumamnya masih dengan mata tertutup dan kepala tertelungkup di atas meja.

"Apa solusimu?"

Shikamaru berdecak, entah kenapa IQnya yang di atas rata-rata selalu dimanfaatkan teman-temannya untuk lolos dari masalah. Jika Shikamaru boleh memilih, dia ingin dilahirkan sebagai anak biasa-biasa saja yang bisa tidur dimana saja tanpa ada gangguan.

"Apa kau tahu arti pesan-pesan pada selebaran merah yang dibuat Sakura?" Sekalipun enggan, dia tetap saja menjawab dan berlari di samping kawan-kawannya menuju neraka sekali pun.

"Mana aku tahu! Peringkatku selalu berada di sepuluh besar terbawah kalau-kalau kau lupa." Ujar Naruto bersungut-sungut.

Shikamaru menghela napas, kemudian dengan berat hati dia bersusah-payah membuka kelopak matanya. "Kata terakhir."

"Hah?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan ucapan tidak jelas Shikamaru. Dia seharusnya bertanya pada Shikamaru saat dia sadar, bukan ketika dia berada dalam alam mimpi, pikirnya. Racauannya sungguh tidak berguna, karena tampaknya semua orang yang ada di meja kelihatan tidak begitu paham dengan yang dibicarakannya.

"Kau sudah mencari tahu?" Kata Shikamaru mengabaikan kebingungan Naruto. Sebaliknya, tatapannya kini benar-benar fokus pada Sasuke.

"Sudah kupikirkan, tapi tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali."

"Sudah cari di internet?"

Diamnya Sasuke tentu menjawab segalanya. Shikamaru meraih ponsel dari sakunya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu kemudian menyerahkannya pada teman-temannya.

"Shit!" Sai yang pertama kali meraih dan melihat laman pencarian di ponsel Shikamaru secara spontan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, membuat teman-temannya ikut penasaran.

"Apa? Apa?" Naruto merangsek maju dengan segala keingintahuan. Sebelum Naruto, Sasuke lebih dulu mendapatkan ponsel Shikamaru.

"Pesan-pesan dalam selebaran itu adalah kata-kata terakhir orang-orang sebelum mati. 'One last drink, please' adalah kata terakhir Jack Daniel sebelum dia mati karena teler. Gustav Mahler mungkin membayangkan dirinya sedang melihat pertunjukan sirkus kaum-kaun elit sehingga dia mengatakan 'Mozart' di penghujung hidupnya. Kemudian Joseph Wright yang merupakan seorang ahli bahasa yang mengedit Kamus Dialek Bahasa Inggris mengatakan 'Dictionary' sebelum dia bertemu dengan malaikat maut. Pokoknya Mozart, Sweet Chariot, Swing Low dan kata-kata yang tertulis dalam selebaran kemarin adalah kata terakhir terkenal tokoh-tokoh dunia. Kau bisa mencarinya di situs pencarian."

"Sakura benar-benar membuatku merinding. Bagaimana bisa dia terpikir untuk mengumpulkan kata-kata seseorang sebelum mereka mati hanya untuk balas dendam. Kurasa dia benar-benar psikopat!" Kiba bergidik dengan imajinasinya.

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kiba, peringatan agar dia menjaga mulutnya. "Tomorrow, at sunrise, bagaimana dengan yang satu itu?"

Shikamaru bingung harus menjawab apa. Selama beberapa menit terjadi ketegangan karena tidak ada yang bersuara menunggu dirinya membuka suara. Dia menghela napas, sebab seburuk apapun itu, Sasuke tetap akan menuntutnya untuk menjawab.

"Itu kata terakhir Nostradamus, seorang penulis yang merangkap sebagai ahli nujum. Sebelum dia meninggal dia sudah memprediksi kematiannya. Tomorrow, at sunrise—" Shikamaru menghela napasnya lagi. "—I shall no longer be here."

"Wow." Naruto menganga.

Kiba bersiul. "Gadismu sungguh luar biasa, Uchiha. Dia memilih kata terakhir paling epik spesial hanya untukmu."

"Apa itu artinya sekarang saatnya mengumandangkan _Amazing Grace_?" Tanya Juugo.

Suigetsu menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Kau adalah kapten kebanggaan kami semua. Semua yang telah kau lakukan untuk tim kita akan selalu kami ingat."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, tidak memedulikan tanggapan teman-temannya. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan segala hal tentang Sakura dan balas dendamnya sehingga tidak ada lagi tempat untuk sekedar membungkam geng berengseknya.

"Tapi aku punya rencana," kata Shikamaru. Segera setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya, seluruh spesies yang menghuni meja nomor delapan di kafetaria, yang artinya adalah meja yang ditempati anak populer, memandangnya seperti dia adalah wahyu yang turun dari langit.

Shikamaru berdecak lelah. Toh bagaimanapun dia berusaha hidup tenang dan menghindari setiap masalah, pada akhirnya dia tetap terseret juga dalam drama kacangan Konoha High.

"Itu yang kami ingin kau ucapkan sejak hari Senin, _Dude_. Tolong akhiri penderitaan kami." Naruto menatapnya dengan mata lebar yang berkaca-kaca.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. " Tapi, jangan sebut namaku jika kalian berhadapan dengan Sakura."

Naruto bersorak girang. "Aku cinta padamu, Shika-chan." Kata Naruto dengan suara sensualnya, membuat Sasuke mengernyit jijik.

"Apa rencanamu?" ujar Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto.

Dan kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah. Berdiam diri menghadapi Sakura bukanlah solusi.

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Hai, ff yang sudah lama berdebu dan tersudut di folder yang lama tidak terjamah ini kembali. XD Semoga reader terhomat tidak lupa. Ffnya seperti yg sudah saya bilang emang targetnya 1k perchapter. Sudah tahu kan di chapter ini kenapa Sasuke takut banget jujur sama Sakura. Betewe last word ini terinspirasi dr beberapa novel. Novel apa aja yah? Lupa. Salah satunya kayaknya All The Bright Places. Gitu ajalah bacotnya haha. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan jejak. :)


	12. Chapter 12

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh oreoivory

oOo

"Apa hari ini _valentine_?" tanya Ino. "Tolong katakan ini bukan hari _valentine_!" ujarnya menuntut.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa lokermu jadi toko bunga?" Ino mengamati rangkaian besar bunga daisy di depan loker Sakura. Sakura akan menerima banyak bunga dan hadiah dan coklat pada hari dimana dia memenangkan olimpiade, memenangkan pertandingan karate, memenangkan lomba debat dan pada hari _valentine_. Karena Sakura sekarang adalah murid senior, yang artinya dia _vacum_ dari segala jenis kompetisi untuk fokus pada universitas dan ujian, artinya ini bukan karena kemenangannya. Satu-satunya alasan yang langsung bisa Ino simpulkan adalah hari kasih sayang yang Ino sendiri ragu apakah sekarang tanggal 14 februari.

Sakura angkat bahu, tidak terlalu peduli, dia bahkan menyingkirkan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar putih yang diletakkan di dalam lokernya. Sakura paling tidak suka kalau lokernya berantakan.

"Oh, apa ini dari Sasuke? Apa dia mau menyuapmu?" Ino jelas tidak Suka. Itu salah satu alasan nomor sekian ratus yang tidak ingin Ino sebutkan tentang keberadaan bunga-bunga di dalam dan luar loker Sakura

"Mungkin. Tapi kau tahu aku seperti apa. Korupsi, nepotisme, dan suap-menyuap ada dalam daftar hitamku."

"Bagus, aku khawatir kau bakal terpengaruh."

Sakura memutar matanya. Seperti Ino tidak mengenalnya saja. Dia harusnya jadi orang yang paling tahu kalau dia orang yang berpegang teguh pada prinsip.

"Aku tahu kau sangat idealis, tapi berpacaran dengan Sasuke membuatmu jadi tidak kompeten." Kata Ino seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Ino terlalu mengenal Sakura sampai tahu sisi yang Sakura sendiri tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak-"

"Ya, Kau memang seperti itu!"

Sakura menghela napas. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke? Itu saja sudah memperlihatkan kau mengesampingkan idealismemu."

"Serius Ino? Kau kan tahu aku-"

Ino kembali memotong kalimat Sakura, " Karena ingin memata-matai Sasuke? Karena ingin mengawasi agar dia dan komplotannya tidak berbuat ulah? Karena ingin mengorek sejauh apa tindakan sampah mereka? Ayolah jangan bicara omong kosong lagi. Ada banyak cara untuk mengatasi tuntutan sekolah ini agar berjalan damai tanpa perlu terlibat hubungan khusus dengan preman sekolah."

"Terserah kau saja." Sakura lelah dengan urusan semester akhir, ujian dan persiapan kuliah. Sakura lelah dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau menambahkan Ino ke dalam daftar.

" _See_ , kau melakukannya lagi. Nona Sakura tidak pernah melambaikan bendera putih dalam perdebatan. Itu sebabnya kau selalu juara satu dalam urusan melumpuhkan seseorang dengan kata-kata dan mewakili sekolah dalam kompetisi debat. " Ino membuat poin-poin untuk menyudutkan Sakura.

Sebelum Sakura naik darah, tiba-tiba saja ada iring-iringan musik yang membuat atensinya teralihkan. Tiga orang memakai kostum beruang mendekatinya. Satu membawa ukulele, satu membawa gendang, satu lagi membawa kertas bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU' dan bunga mawar putih.

"Oh. My. GOD." Ino terperangah. "Mereka pasti sudah sangat putus asa sampai nekad melakukan tindakan sampai sejauh ini," cibir Ino.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara sedingin es pada manusia-manusia (beruang) di depannya.

Ino menyeringai, sedang tiga beruang itu bergidik ngeri merasakan aura hitam pekat yang tiba-tiba menguar. Hiruk-pikuk sekolah pada pagi hari tiba-tiba terhenti dan suasana menjadi sunyi.

"Kena kau, Uchiha!" batin Ino.

Sasuke yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari beruang yang membawa tulisan 'I LOVE YOU' membuka topengnya. Wajahnya masih tetap setampan malaikat meski berpakaian konyol. Bahkan jika dia menjadi tunawisma dan berpenampilan layaknya gelandangan, dia sepertinya tetap akan rupawan. Dengan wajahnya itu ditambah senyuman, yang sekarang dia timbulkan, membuat siapapun akan luluh dalam pesonanya. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kekasihnya. Sekarang mata Sakura tampak seperti _lightsaber_ yang bisa membelah segala macam benda solid menjadi dua.

Sasuke berusaha skeptis dan menampilkan wajah orang paling bahagia sedunia saat melihat kekasihnya. Naruto dan Kiba yang bersembunyi dari balik bulu-bulu kostum beruang sudah meragukan kewarasan Sasuke. Dia seperti orang yang akan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam api dan akan mengatakan kalau itu substansi yang menghangatkan dan membuatnya menyala. Dia seperti orang yang tidak akan ragu menembus jalan penuh duri dan akan mengatakan kalau durinya lunak sehingga dia bisa tenggelam ke dalamnya. Sasuke bahkan seperti orang yang berdiri di atas tebing yang curam dan tidak akan ragu untuk terbang, melompat jatuh menghantam bumi. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya itu lirik lagu salah satu grup idola favorit Karin yang baru-baru ini _comeback._ Karin selalu mengocehkan kalau lagu itu sangat menggambarkan Sasuke, jadi mau tidak mau Naruto dan Kiba bisa hapal di luar kepala.

"Aku memberimu kejutan." Sasuke berkata dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, dia menggumamkan angka dari satu hingga sepuluh sambil menarik napas berulang kali. Mungkin dia mencoba meredakan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Bersihkan." Satu kata. Berkumandang dengan halus dan lembut, tapi seolah kata itu menyedot seluruh oksigen dalam koridor, membuat ruangan itu tampak hampa udara dan sunyi. Ketajaman kata itu bahkan bisa merobek kulit dan menembus tulang siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Baik." Sasuke mengucapkannya spontan. Dia tidak perlu membuat Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu lebih dari satu kali. Yang begini saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Tanpa banyak bicara dia segera mengambil bunga-bunga yang tadinya dia letakkan di loker. Sasuke mengirimkan tatapan 'Kesini dan bantu aku membersihkannya, tolol!' pada Kiba dan Naruto yang masih mematung dengan kostumnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan segera berbalik meninggalkan kekacauan di belakangnya diikuti Ino yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati. Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke melempar kembali bunga-bunga yang tadi sudah dia pungut.

"Apa yang kalian lihat!" Kata Sasuke penuh amarah pada setiap jiwa yang melintasi koridor dan melihatnya. Mereka segera menundukkan kepala dan berpura-pura bahwa kejadian tadi tidak pernah ada.

"Hei kau!" Sasuke menunjuk anak berkacamata dengan dagunya.

"Iya." Jawab anak itu gemetar. Tidak pernah dia menyangka akan berurusan dengan Sasuke. Tidak masalah jika selama ini dia menjadi korban perudungan oleh teman-temannya. Tapi lain hal jika dia berurusan dengan Uchiha. Dia ingin menangis saat itu juga, hanya saja dia bahkan sangat takut untuk sekedar meratap di depan perwujudan iblis dari neraka itu.

Sasuke melempar topeng kepala beruang kepada siswa kurang beruntung itu. "Bereskan!" Kemudian Sasuke ikut meninggalkan koridor dengan kesal. Dia harus pergi menemui Shikamaru untuk berdiskusi lebih lanjut tentang langkah selanjutnya karena...

'Rencana nomor satu gagal.'

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan Cerita :

*Lightsaber : Salah satu senjata dalam novel/serial Star Wars

*Credit Song untuk Dive by iKON, lagunya menggambarkan Sasuke banget di cerita ini : BUCIIIIN :"D dan aku menjadikan Karin sebagai kpopers wkwk.

Catatan Penulis :

Masih berharap banyak untuk saran dan kritik untuk perbaikan tulisan saya ke depannya :) Terima Kasih sudah membaca ^^


	13. Chapter 13

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh oreoivory

oOo

"Sialan!" Sasuke sudah mencari ke setiap sudut sekolah dan masih belum menemukan Shikamaru.

Dia sudah menanggalkan kostum beruangnya. Namun tidak dengan Naruto dan Kiba, mereka tidak sempat melepasnya karena Sasuke keburu naik darah jika menunggu mereka melakukannya. Akibatnya, mereka menjadi bahan tontonan hampir seluruh sekolah dan jangan lupakan gosip yang akan beredar setelah ini.

Beruntungnya, Sasuke berhenti untuk mengumpat dan mengutuk Shikamaru di ruang ganti tim mereka. Jadi, selagi Sasuke melampiaskan kekesalannya, Naruto dan Kiba segera mengganti bajunya.

"Buruk sekali kan?" Bisik Suigetsu, berusaha jauh dari pendengaran Sasuke.

Kiba menggeleng frustrasi. "Hampir mati di tempat." Dia bergidik jika mengingat suara Sakura.

"Apa Shikamaru masih belum membalas pesan kalian? Dimana dia?" Naruto juga jadi ikut kesal karena Shikamaru secara tidak langsung membuatnya mengelilingi seluruh sekolah tiga kali.

Juugo angkat bahu karena memang sedari pagi Shikamaru hilang ditelan bumi.

"Mengapa kita tidak meminta saran dari _The Mask_?" usul Sakon. Setidaknya harus ada solusi sebelum Sasuke membuat mereka semua babak belur dengan menjadikan mereka samsak tinju sebagai ganti pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Naruto melotot hingga hampir membuat bola matanya keluar. 'Apa kau sudah gila,' bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu? Dia penulis _Icha Icha Tactic._ "

"Apa itu materi tambahan yang harus kita pelajari di kelasnya?" tanya Suigetsu. "Kalau iya, aku punya alasan kuat untuk bolos dan aku yakin ibuku tidak bakal marah, karena itu kedengarannya..."

"Kedengaran konyol." Sahut Sai yang sedari tadi tampak tidak memerhatikan dan fokus pada buku sketsa dan pensil di tangannya.

"Kedengarannya Cabul." Kiba menyeringai.

Sakon memutar mata. "Memang itu novel vulgar. Hampir seluruh siswi _Konoha High_ adalah adalah pembaca setianya. Dengar, dia benar-benar terkenal di sekolah."

"Kalau dia sebegitu populernya, dia tidak akan dirudung oleh para murid." Ujar Kiba yang diamini seluruh tim _football_.

"Dan seharusnya tidak beredar rumor dia perjaka tua kalau novel vulgarnya sebegitu membius para wanita," kata Naruto.

"Karena tidak ada yang tahu penulisnya adalah _The Mask_."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia penulisnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku berada di kelas kalkulus yang sama dengan Kabuto. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Ino dan Sakura memintanya meretas akun penulis _Icha Icha tactic_. Lalu aku mendengar nama Hatake Kakashi keluar dari mulutnya."

"Sakura memintanya?" Itu Sasuke yang langsung merespon begitu mendengar nama Sakura disebut. Sakura tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang tertarik pada hal-hal semacam itu.

"Lebih mungkin kalau Ino yang penasaran soal buku acha-acha itu dan Sakura secara tidak sengaja ada di sana karena Ino di sana." Naruto tidak butuh banyak teori untuk yang satu itu. Sakura memang bukan tipikal gadis nakal. Kenakalan Sakura berada di level lain dan bisa-bisanya Sasuke memancing Sakura untuk berada di titik itu.

"Hai, sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu." Shikamaru muncul dari balik pintu dengan dua tas besar di tangannya.

"Berengsek kau!" Sasuke merangsek maju dan meraih kerah baju Shikamaru. Naruto berusaha menarik lengannya. Ini masih pagi dan mereka sebisa mungkin menghindari perkelahian dan detensi. "Rencanamu malah membuat Sakura lebih membenciku."

"Aku memintamu untuk menjadi romantis. Romantis itu relatif. Jangan hanya karena banyak perempuan yang suka diberi bunga dan kejutan seperti tadi menandakan selera Sakura juga sama seperti mereka. Kau yang harusnya tahu itu lebih daripada siapapun."

Sasuke melepaskan Shikamaru. Dia benar, pikir Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu stres hingga lupa pada hal-hal semacam itu.

"Karena itu kubawakan ini." Shikamaru menunjukan barang yang tadi dibawanya.

Sasuke tidak perlu bertanya kenapa Shikamaru harus membawa tas berisi buku-buku dan kertas warna-warni dan lem dan gunting dan glitter dan segala macam barang-barang konyol lainnya. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah memikirkan ini sebelum Shikamaru.

"Oke akan kucoba yang satu ini."

Saat jam istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke meminta seluruh anggota klub untuk membantunya. Lebih tepatnya dia memberi perintah dan seluruh orang terpaksa menjalankan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Wah mereka benar-benar berusaha keras." Kata Ino mengamati anggota tim _football_ membenahi mading sekolah mereka. "Kalian tidak membantu?" Tanya Ino pada teman-teman pemandu soraknya.

"Kenapa kami harus?" kata Tayuya sinis.

"Bagaimana yah? Kenapa tidak tanya Karin?"

Karin melirik Ino kesal. "Hal-hal seperti itu kan sudah biasa. Pesta, teler, kemudian sex. Tiga hal itu sudah melekat pada Sasuke sejak sebelum mereka pacaran. Harusnya dia intropeksi diri. Temanmu itu memang hebat dalam segala hal, tapi kelihatannya dia tidak begitu dalam urusan ranjang. Bukan salahku kalau Sasuke lebih memilihku untuk-"

Ino tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menampar Karin. Dia bahkan tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk merobek mulutnya. Seakan tidak memberi waktu juga untuk Karin membalas, jari-jari Ino langsung mencekeram rambutnya. Helaian merah tertarik dari kulit kepalanya, Ino mungkin juga sudah merontokannya. Jeritan Karin bergema ke penjuru koridor.

"Dasar Jalang!" Ino memekik tidak kalah keras. Suaranya membaur dengan jeritan Karin.

Keributan itu menghentikan aliran siswa yang berlalu-lalang melintasi koridor. Intensitas mereka bertambah hingga berjubel-jubel membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi perkelahian itu. Tidak ada yang berusaha melerai, sebab itu adalah dua murid populer di sekolah mereka. Tidak ada yang ingin terlibat dan dianggap membela salah satu kubu.

Tayuya dan Kin menarik tangan Ino. Butuh usaha keras, karena tangan Ino seperti sudah menyatu dengan rambut Karin. Setelah berhasil memisahkannya dari Karin, mereka memeganginya, tidak membiarkannya bergerak.

"Berengsek!" Karin yang sudah mendapatkan kembali kepalanya yang hampir terlepas dengan kalap langsung balas menampar Ino berulang kali. Ino merasakan pipinya kebas. Dia meronta-ronta membebaskan diri.

Saat Karin kembali akan memukulnya, tangannya berhenti di udara. Sasuke mengunci pergelangan tangannya dengan kekuatan yang bisa meremukan tulang. Karin merengek kesakitan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau ini perempuan. Aku bisa membunuhmu di sini. Sekarang. Dan aku serius tentang hal itu!" Suara Sasuke menggetarkan setiap jiwa yang mendengarnya.

Tim _football_ membelah kerumunan, Sai mendorong Tayuya dan Kin dengan kasar. Dia meraih Ino, menahannya ke dalam pelukannya saat Ino berusaha merangsek maju begitu tangannya bebas. "Lepaskan! Akan kurobek mulutmu! Dasar jalang!" Jerit Ino.

"Sayang kau bisa mendapatkan masalah." Sai mengingatkan. Dia membisikan kata-kata penenangan, meskipun Sai sendiri ingin menghancurkan sepupu Naruto itu karena dia telah melukai kekasihnya.

"Apa ini?" Itu Sakura.

Semuanya menahan napas. Tertangkap mata oleh Anko _Sensei_ , konselor sekolah yang terkenal garang lebih baik daripada Sakura. Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan penulis : Sebenernya pertama bikin ini tuh mau ngasih sad ending. FYI aku ini Sakura cent dan aku gak suka-suka amat sama Sasuke. Tapi aku jdi bucin SS banget karena baca Sasuke Retsuden. Esaka Sensei mengubahku. Jadi bimbang mau ngubah plot sm ending wkwk.


	14. Chapter 14

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh oreoivory

oOo

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Sakura menatap tajam teman-teman Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengacak-acak ruang rapat Dewan Sekolah.

Sasuke membagi tim _football_ menjadi dua tim; satu untuk menata mading sekolah dan satu lagi membantu membersihkan ruang rapat dewan. Sekarang kedua tim sama-sama berada di ruang dewan dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Beberapa dari mereka saling menyenggol, meminta sukarelawan untuk maju berhadapan dengan Sakura, menjawab pertanyaannya. Beberapa lagi meringkuk di sudut yang tidak terjangkau oleh mata Sakura. Dan sisanya menahan napas hingga paru-paru mereka meronta dan insting akhirnya mengambil alih untuk meraup oksigen seminimal mungkin.

"Kami membantu beres-beres, biasanya hal ini disebut kegiatan amal." Kata Shikamaru mengabaikan tensi yang terus naik.

Sakura masih menatap mereka dengan cermat. "Baik, kalian bisa pergi. Aku hanya berkepentingan dengan Ino, Karin, Tayuya, dan Kin."

"Dan kami juga di sini untuk mencegah agar mereka tidak berkelahi lagi." Sai menyela, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Ino di sini.

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi." Itu bukan jaminan untuk menenangkan kekhawatiran Sai. Itu peringatan, sebuah otoritas yang harus dipatuhi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Ino, berharap Sai pergi dan membuat yang lain segera ikut meninggalkan ruangan ini juga. Ino kenal betul siapa Sakura. Meskipun dia temannya, melanggar peraturan tetap melanggar peraturan. Dan Sakura tidak punya sikap toleransi bahkan jika mereka punya relasi. Apalagi _mood_ Sakura sudah buruk sejak tadi pagi. Membuat para berandalan dan jalang sekolah berada dalam satu ruangan bukan ide yang sangat bijaksana.

Sayangnya, kode dari Ino tidak membuat mereka pergi. Mereka masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya, bernapas pun tidak. Dia lupa betapa loyalnya tim _football_ dan tim pemandu sorak. Dia jadi tidak tahu harus bangga atau merasa tolol karena dia sendiri bagian dari mereka. Sebenarnya Ino agak merasa tersanjung, mengingat mereka rela melawan Sakura dan tetap tegak berdiri (meskipun ketakutan) di tempat.

"Moegi, apa kau bisa memanggil Neji, Gaara, Chojuro dan Akatsuchi? Katakan pada mereka kita perlu melakukan sidang." Sakura biarkan Sasuke dan teman-temannya, bicara dan memaksa pun percuma. _Mereka dan peraturan konyol tidak tertulis mereka_. Sakura mengingat kembali keributan yang dia buat tempo hari di lapangan parkir. Ketika para elit sekolah mengatakan padanya bahwa _kesetiakawanan_ adalah hal nomor satu yang mereka junjung tinggi.

Dia mengabaikan presensi mereka dan memilih duduk di kursinya yang biasa. "Selagi menunggu anggota dewan yang lain, kuberikan kalian waktu untuk memberikan alibi yang dapat kami terima."

 _Konoha High_ memberikan otoritas penuh kepada para siswa untuk mengatur dan memiliki sistem mereka sendiri di kesiswaan. Alasannya adalah agar mereka belajar kepemimpinan dan struktur sosial sebelum terjun langsung menjadi masyarakat. Selama hal-hal yang dilibatkan hanyalah masalah kecil, mereka tidak perlu melapor kepada para guru. Dewan Siswa memiliki hak suara dalam memutuskan detensi, kemudian mereka menyerahkan surat keputusan kepada sekolah untuk disetujui.

Sasuke menganggap hal-hal seperti ini adalah korup. Para guru hanya ingin seseorang mengkover tugas mereka sehingga mereka bisa duduk santai menikmati gaji buta mereka. Sasuke bahkan pernah hampir memimpin aksi demo supaya membubarkan Dewan Siswa. Aksinya dibatalkan saat tahu tahta kepemimpinan dewan siswa diahlikan pada Haruno Sakura.

Ruangan itu begitu senyap, meskipun banyak orang berada di dalamnya. Satu-satunya pergerakan adalah ketika Sai memeriksa luka-luka di wajah Ino. Mereka semua tetap diam dalam keheningan. Sakura sendiri memilih menatap langit dari balik jendela, seolah berusaha menemukan kedamaian sebelum menghadapi bencana.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka dan sosok-sosok yang Sakura tadi sebutkan namanya mulai mengisi kursi-kursi kosong di hadapan Sasuke. Ada meja besar yang membentangkan jarak di antara mereka. Sasuke memperhatikan Gaara yang mengambil posisi di samping Sakura. Dia tidak senang tentu saja, tapi dia tidak bisa mengajukan protes.

"Aku sudah dengar." Kata Akatsuchi dengan agak malas.

"Tapi, kita masih akan memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk membela diri tentu saja. Itu hak mereka." Chojuro menatap perkumpulan elitis _Konoha High_. Ada sarkasme dalam suaranya dan tatapannya seperti dia melihat tikus di tong-tong sampah di gang-gang gelap.

Dewan Sekolah angkatan mereka adalah yang paling mengerikan. Anggota intinya bukanlah jenis manusia yang bisa diperdaya. Siapa pun yang menjabat di tahun-tahun sebelumnya masih bisa diatur. Mereka masih punya rasa takut. Masih bisa diancam. Tapi Dewan Sekolah yang menjabat saat ini bukan orang-orang yang bisa kausepelekan.

Neji adalah atlet karate berprestasi di sekolah mereka. Kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan, meskipun Sasuke sama sekali tidak takut, karena Sasuke yakin dia lebih hebat dari Neji. Hanya saja tidak begitu dengan murid-murid lain. Kalau ada orang yang harus dihindari di sekolah mereka, Neji ada di peringkat ke tiga.

Selain Sakura, ada pula Akatsuchi dan Chojuro. Orangtua mereka bukan sembarang orang. Mereka adalah para dermawan yang menyumbangkan kelebihan uang mereka pada sekolah. Sasuke lebih percaya itu hanya kedok agar putra-putri mereka mendapat perlakuan khusus. Dan lihatlah hasilnya, mereka memang memiliki keistimewaan yang didapatkan tanpa perlu bersusah-payah, tercermin dengan jelas ketika kau melihat lagak Chojuro dan sikap merendahkan Akatsuchi ketika menduduki kursi _anggota dewan sialan_ itu.

Lalu ada Gaara, tidak ada yang spesial selain dia adalah kesayangan para guru. Prestasi dan sifat sok baiknya itu membuatnya memiliki banyak hak khusus. Sebagai suatu contoh; jika Sasuke berkelahi dengan Gaara karena bajingan itu yang menyerang lebih dulu, orang akan langsung membentuk label bahwa Gaara adalah korban dan Sasuke adalah tersangka. Selalu seperti itu rumusnya sejak mereka masih sekolah dasar. Gaara adalah si anak baik dan Sasuke si anak nakal. Gaara adalah malaikat dan Sasuke adalah iblis. Gaara akan selalu jadi sisi putih dan Sasuke akan berada di sisi hitam.

"Tentang apa semua keributan tadi?" Sakura memulai persidangan.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Baik Ino dan Karin lebih memilih menatap lantai.

"Ino?"

Ino menatap Sakura yang memanggilnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sudah terjadi. Mengatakan bagaimana jalang itu menghinanya. Ino tidak bisa. Dia hanya memberikan Sakura tatapan permohonan maafnya.

Sakura kemudian beralih melihat Karin. Rambut merah cemerlangnya kini berantakan. Seperti dia habis melewati badai topan sebelum ini. Sakura tidak pernah melihatnya sekacau ini. Karin selalu tampil modis, cantik dan mempesona. Pasti dia melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar parah sampai Ino membuatnya jadi seperti ini. "Karin?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menahan napas. Dia tidak tahu perkelahian Ino dan Karin soal apa. Tapi dia bisa menebak alasan mereka melakukannya. Kalau Sakura tiba-tiba kelilipan atau menoleh ke arah jendela dalam beberapa detik saja, Sasuke pasti akan membuat Karin pingsan agar tidak perlu bicara apa pun.

"Jangan mengatakannya!" desis Ino. "Jangan berani-berani kau mengatakannya!" bentaknya.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ino. Dia harus memuja Ino karena ancamannya itu. Percayalah, dia akan mencium kakinya jika harus. Dia perlu seseorang untuk membungkam Karin.

Sakura menghela napas, sadar kalau usahanya untuk mengetahui kasus ini secara detail akan berakhir sia-sia. "Apa kalian tidak tahu juga?" Sakura mengentakkan dagunya menunjuk tim _football_ dan pemandu sorak yang ikut masuk ke ruangan dewan mengawal dua ratu drama di Konoha.

"Mereka sudah bertengkar sebelum kami datang. Kami hanya memisahkan," kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka? Kukira pemandu sorak pasti tahu karena mereka selalu bersama. Dan kulihat Kin dan Tayuya ikut mengeroyok Ino?"

Masih hening dan tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Cuma masa lalu. Kami meributkan soal mantan pacar. Kubilang padanya pacarnya lebih suka aku daripada dia." Karin akhirnya bersuara. Ino tersentak mendengar jawabnya. Itu kebohongan. Meskipun begitu, Ino terlihat lega mendengarnya.

"Yah cuma soal mantan pacar." Ino menambahkan.

"Hah?" Entah kenapa Sakura tidak percaya sama sekali.

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan Penulis : Terima Kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. Aku nulis QnA ttg ff ini dan aku pos di timeline wattpad dan twitter. Twitternya reofrizt. Bisa dicek di sana ^^


	15. Chapter 15

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh oreoivory

oOo

Sakura melepaskan kacamatanya, kemudian mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Kejadian ini tampaknya benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Gaara mengetuk lembut salah satu jemari sakura yang terentang di atas meja dengan telunjuk tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke melihatnya membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga Sakura. Kedekatan mereka juga gestur sederhana Gaara membuatnya ingin merengut kepala merah sialan itu dari tempatnya. Sasuke berusaha menahan diri supaya tidak meledakkan diri menjadi partikel debu. Dia tidak bisa mengacau, dia mengingatkan diri sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan tindakan skors untuk beberapa hari?"

"Kurasa itu berlebihan. Mereka cuma bertengkar, tidak ada perusakan properti atau kerusakaan materi. Yang dirugikan adalah diri mereka sendiri." _Lihat, kan? Bajingan itu sedang menjadi pahlawan,_ pikir Sasuke. _Dasar, tukang cari muka_ , umpatnya.

"Aku rasa ini bukan cuma pertengkaran biasa," sanggah Sakura. "Ini pengeroyokan. Aku melihat Kin dan Tayuya memegang Ino dan Karin memukulinya."

"Dia yang memulainya!" bentak Karin. Dia merasa bahwa itu tidak adil jika hanya menyalahkan pihaknya saja. Biar bagaimana pun yang dia lakukan adalah pembelaan diri.

"Tapi kalau kau bisa menjaga mulutmu, mungkin tidak perlu ada insiden baku hantam sama sekali. Kenyataannya, kau selalu memulai segala bencana." kata Sakura setenang Titanic sebelum menabrak karang es dan menjadi bangkai sejarah di dasar laut. Suaranya setipis lapisan es yang rapuh, yang bisa pecah walau hanya dengan setuhan jemari saja. Ada peringatan yang coba dia sampaikan dengan ketenangannya yang seperti itu.

Karin tertawa hambar. "Wah, apakah ini Sakura yang diagung-agungkan? Bahwa kau adalah lambang keadilan dunia? Yang aku lihat kau sedang melihat masalah ini dari satu sisi. Kau membelanya karena dia temanmu." Dia menunjuk Ino yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya lagi.

Karin bukan sosok yang pandai. Tapi entah ini salah satu kebodohannya atau karena dia terlalu emosional, dia tetap harus diberi apresiasi karena keberaniannya mengumandangkan genderang perang melawan Sakura.

"Padahal hukuman apa pun yang kauterima akan Ino terima juga, terlepas aku membelanya atau tidak. Jadi kupikir tidak ada yang tidak adil di sini." Sakura masih setenang udara hampa. "Bicara soal keadilan, bukankan pertarungan kalian tidak seimbang. Kaumemukul Ino karena dia tidak bisa melawan sebab teman-temanmu mengunci tangannya. Kalau kau mau keadilan, aku bisa membuat pertandingan legal di atas ring , satu lawan satu dan kalian bisa membunuh tanpa gangguan. Bagaimana?"

 _Jangan pernah mendebat Sakura!_

"Tapi mereka kelas tiga, sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus. Kurasa kita tidak bisa memberi mereka catatan buruk di rapor mereka kan?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke ingin memukul bajingan itu. Apapun yang Gaara lakukan tampak memuakkan baginya.

"Sebenarnya aku setuju dengan poin-poin yang disampaikan Sakura. Ini bukan perkelahian biasa. Dan kita tidak bisa menjadi lemah hanya karena mereka kelas tiga. Bagaimana nanti para siswa lain akan menilai Dewan Siswa? _Image_ kita dipertaruhkan disini. Kita akan diangggap pilih kasih dan mereka akan mempertanyakan sikap kita."

Chojuro adalah musuh abadi para berandalan sekolah mereka. "Bisa-bisanya dia lebih memikirkan status sosialnya daripada mengayomi para siswa sebagaimana itu adalah tugas mereka, bukan?" Kiba bergumam sinis di sudut ruangan. Suaranya pelan tapi setiap pasang telinga mampu menangkap setiap kata dengan sangat jelas. Kiba memang sengaja melakukannya, dia ingin sindirannya terdengar.

Chojuro tersenyum menanggapi. Ada kesan merendahkan dalam senyumannya. "Yah kalau kalian ingin mendapatkan hak seperti itu, bukankah kalian harus berperilaku baik? Kalian ini pelanggar peraturan, jangan membuatku mual. Kalian tidak pantas mendapatkan hak yang sama seperti yang lain." Senyuman dan keangkuhannya hilang digantikan raut muka yang kelam seperti baru saja menelan arang.

" _Image_ kita tidak lebih penting dari _image_ sekolah. Kita tidak bisa membuat mereka gagal masuk perguruan tinggi hanya karena catatan merah. Sudahlah, kita hanya perlu membuat mereka berjanji agar tidak mengulanginya. Apalagi sebentar lagi mereka lulus, cuma menunggu beberapa bulan saja kan?" Gaara masih mencoba meredam suasana panas di sekitarnya.

"Berikan saja mereka detensi. Kurasa kita bisa meringankan pekerjaaan pengurus sekolah." kata Akatsuchi.

Chojuro tiba-tiba menyeringai lagi seperti dia baru saja mendapat ilham dari langit. " _Eureka_! Suruh saja mereka membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah selama seminggu dan membantu pekerjaan cuci piring di kantin sekolah." Chojuro mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kiba. "Dan saat kubilang mereka, itu artinya semua orang."

"Kau!" Kiba menyalak, Naruto menarik bahunya. "Kami disini cuma mengantar mereka dan memisahkan dan sisanya membantu menata ruangan kalian yang sekacau kandang Akamaru, anjingku. Ini balasannya?"

"Aku sudah meminta kalian untuk keluar tadi, tapi solidaritas kalian melawan perintahku. Kuanggap itu artinya kalian ikut dalam kubu mereka. Bukankah dosa teman kalian adalah dosa kalian juga? Coba kuingat-ingat? Kalian pernah menyebutkan soal kesetiakawanan tempo hari. Jadi waktunya kalian membuktikan kalau kalian sekeren yang kalian katakan."

 _Jangan. Pernah. Mendebat. Sakura!_

"Baiklah saatnya melakukan _voting_. Siapapun yang setuju dengan detensi ini angkat tangan."

Semua mengangkat tangan mereka di udara. Sidang berakhir dengan keputusan usul Chojuro yang menang telak.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, perkenankan aku untuk undur diri. Dan sebaiknya kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti ini lagi. Merepotkan sekali." Kata Chojuro malas, seolah masalah ini menyita semua waktunya yang berharga. Akatsuchi dan Neji pun segera mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

"Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi! Kalian kembalilah ke ke kelas. Hukuman kalian akan dilaksanakan setelah kami mendapatkan persetujuan sekolah. Karin dan Ino, pergi obati luka kalian dia ruang kesehatan." Gaara memberi pengarahan.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, _jangan berani-berani memerintahku_. Satu-persatu temannya mulai meninggalkan ruangan, tapi Sasuke sendiri memilih meretas jarak antara Sakura dan dirinya. Dia menghampiri Sakura dalam langkah-langkah panjang, berdiri di antara kursinya dan Gaara, mencoba memblokir Gaara dari pandangannya. "Ayo pergi!" katanya posesif.

"Aku masih harus membuat surat laporan detensi kalian. Pergilah dulu!" Kata Sakura jengkel. Jika Sasuke memerhatikan, Sakura tampak ingin sendirian. Ada kekesalan dalam suaranya. Dia merasa terusik dengan segala macam hal yang menyita perhatiannya sejak tadi pagi. Tapi Sasuke terlalu cemburu untuk melihat hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, Uchiha." Gaara mengingatkan.

Sasuke ingin memukul wajah menyebalkannya, tapi tindakannya sungguh tidak bijaksana mengingat masih ada Sakura di sekitar mereka. Sasuke dengan senang hati menghantam kepala merah itu dengan batu bata jika mereka hanya berdua saja. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Gaara pada akhirnya. Setidaknya Gaara juga keluar ruangan dan berada jauh dari Sakura.

Karena perasaan cemburunya yang meluap-luap. Dia melupakan eksistensi Karin yang masih berada dalam ruangan dewan. Karin masih membeku, ketika tempatnya berdiri mulai kosong kemudian hanya menyisakan dia dan Sakura.

"Aku mau bicara," katanya pada akhirnya.

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan Cerita :

*Eureka : Eureka adalah kata seruan yang digunakan untuk melambangkan penemuan suatu hal. Kata ini berasal dari bahasa Yunani Εὕρηκα/Ηὕρηκα - Heurēka/Hēurēka yang berarti "Aku telah menemukannya." _Seruan ini terkenal karena digunakan oleh Archimedes._

Catatan penulis : betewe aku ngerasa sakura ini kayak jaeyong (bener gak sih namanya) di drama when camillia blooms pas tahu suaminya selingkuh. sikapnya gak yang berapi-api tapi main cantik dan penuh perhitungan. jaeyoung juga tokoh fav aku di drama itu. trus chojuro sm akatsuchi terinspirasi dri tokoh markus dan courtney di serial tv 13 reason why. ngerasa gak sih neji gak ngomong apa-apa. cm dateng, duduk, angkat tangan, pergi lagi. wkwk. anyway, terima kasih untuk yang membaca, menyukainya dan meninggalkan jejak. saran dan kritik selalu dibutuhkan.


	16. Chapter 16

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh oreoivory

oOo

"Aku berbohong," kata Karin santai. "Kau tahu? Soal perkelahianku." Matanya mengabaikan Sakura, memilih untuk melihat kuku-kuku jari tangan kiri yang masih sempurna di tempatnya. Dia memilih menampar Ino daripada mencakarnya karena dia kemarin baru saja melakukan _manicure_.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira aku orang bodoh? Kau dan Ino tidak punya selera yang sama soal cowok." Sakura memutar matanya.

"Kau sepertinya mengenalku sekali yah? Tapi tidak sebaik itu. Ya memang kami punya selera yang berbeda tapi kami masih memiliki kemungkinan bercinta dengan cowok yang sama di atas ranjang." Karin mengatakan itu seolah itu sama sekali bukan hal yang memalukan.

"Cinta satu malam masih oke. Tipikal. Tapi tidak seperti itu akan menjadi alasan kalian mempermalukan diri sendiri." Sakura kembali memakai kacamatanya. Dia meraih laptopnya, mulai meyalakan dan mengoperasikannya.

"Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku lebih baik daripada kau untuk urusan _make love_. Karena itu Sasuke memilihku." Karin sekarang memandang Sakura, mencoba mengukur reaksinya.

Sakura mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Fokus pada setiap kata yang dia tata sedemikian rupa pada laporan yang akan dia serahkan.

" _Make love_?" Lama sekali hingga Sakura berbicara, dan nadanya masih sehambar sup di kafetaria sekolah. Tapi Karin tahu Sakura terganggu. Dia pernah dekat dengan Sakura hingga tahu bagaimana wajahnya dari balik topeng. "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya seks."

"Cuma istilah yang dibuat oleh orang-orang naif sepertimu. Tidak ada bedanya bagiku. Entah dia melakukannya karena cinta atau kebutuhan, faktanya adalah dia datang, menemuiku."

Sakura kembali bersikap tak acuh. Matanya tersedot ke dalam satu laporan untuk diselesaikan secepatnya. Hanya satu dua halaman, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk selesai. Bersamaan dengan menekan ikon _save,_ Sakura bicara. "Apa yang sedang kau coba bicarakan?"

"Karena kau adalah gadis paling pintar, kenapa perlu bertanya?"

Sakura melihat Karin yang menatapnya dengan ketidaksukaan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dia sebegitu tidak sukanya pada Sakura. Sasuke cuma alasan sampingan, Karin begini sejak awal mereka masuk SMA.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau bertindak konyol begini cuma karena pacarmu tidur denganku." Suaranya Karin setajam suara kucing. "Dengar, kalau kau tidak bisa memuaskannya, kau tidak berhak marah dia tidur dengan siapa. Kau sudah tahu Sasuke seperti apa, tapi masih berlagak kau ini perawan lugu yang tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk menjamahmu."

Sakura mematikan laptopnya. "Kau sudah selesai? Pintunya ada di sana?"

"Kalau kau cuma main-main dengan Sasuke, putus saja lah! Dia pantas dapat yang lebih baik darimu."

"Dan kau yang terbaik?" Tidak ada sindiran dalam kalimat yang Sakura keluarkan.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi aku lebih tulus darimu." Ujar Karin, matanya berkaca-kaca. Karin benci menangis, dia tidak pernah menangis sejak berusia dua belas. Dia benci menunjukkan kalau dirinya rapuh, apalagi di depan rivalnya. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan air matanya. "Aku mencintainya sejak SMP, sebelum kau!" teriaknya.

Sakura memilih memandang laptop yang layarnya sudah menghitam. Sakura menolak melihat Karin, dia tahu gadis itu benci dikasihani.

"Aku kenal dia lebih dulu. Kami sudah berteman sejak SMP. Kemudian kau datang. Aku tahu kau mendekati Sasuke karena suatu alasan. Aku bisa melihat matamu, tidak ada ketertarikan di sana. Kau cuma memanfaatkannya. Pandanganmu cuma berisi rasa jijik karena dia adalah tipe orang yang kaubenci." Karin menumpahkan segala yang ingin dimuntahkannya. "Kau selalu mendapatkan segalanya tanpa berusaha. Orangtuamu, kecerdasanmu, status sosial, kekayaan dan sekarang Sasuke. Itu membuatku muak."

"Aku minta maaf soal orangtuamu, aku minta maaf karena kau harus mengalami itu, tapi aku tidak terima kalau kau jadi menyalahkanku karena ketidak-beruntungan dalam hidupmu."

Sakura sekarang mulai bisa menarik benang merah hubungan mereka. Dia bisa menebak alasan Karin membencinya. Karin adalah mata koin lain dari Sakura. Sisi yang berlawanan.

Orangtuanya bercerai sewaktu dia berumur dua belas tahun, karena itu dia pindah ke tempat Naruto dan diasuh oleh Bibi Kushina. Karin selalu membuat perbandingan dengannya karena cuma Sakura temannya sewaktu mereka masih di sekolah dasar. Sakura selalu menjadi anak yang periang, yang pintar, yang selalu diselubungi cinta kasih membuat Karin merasa tersisihkan.

Sebegitu dekatnya mereka, hingga teman-temannya akan melihat keduanya dalam satu paket. Kata-kata bahwa mereka berdua langit dan bumi, air dan minyak, hitam dan putih selalu dia dengar tanpa sengaja. Dunia mereka jelas berbeda, karena itulah dulu Karin menjauhinya saat kelas enam. Dia terlalu lelah menghadapi pandangan merendahkan ke arahnya, seolah-olah entitas Karin tidak cukup berharga dan seperti batu sandungan Sakura.

Titik balik hubungan mereka adalah ketika orangtuanya bercerai. Karin benar-benar memutus ikatan persahabatan mereka. Dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan sewaktu mereka bertemu lagi di SMA, hubungan mereka sudah seperti Amerika Serikat dan Uni Soviet dalam masa perang dingin. Sasuke kemudian menjadi katalis tambahan yang memicu hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih buruk, seperti menambahkan minyak tanah ke bara api yang menyala.

Karena masa lalu mereka, Karin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berani menantang Sakura. Bukan karena dia bodoh atau karena perasaan galaunya di masa-masa remaja. Karena kedekatan mereka sebelumnyalah yang membuat Karin bisa melihat Sakura sebagai Sakura, teman masa kecilnya dulu. Menabuh genderang perang melawannya terlihat seperti ketika mereka berdebat siapa putri disney paling cantik atau seperti mereka berebut label sebagai istrinya Channing Tatum.

"Aku akan merebut Sasuke darimu," ancam Karin.

Sakura tersenyum, menerima tantangan. "Coba saja."

Memperbaiki hubungan mereka sudah tidak mungkin. Tidak peduli Karin menganggap mereka berbeda, Sakura bisa melihat kesamaan mereka. Karena itulah dulu mereka berteman. Mereka sama-sama punya tekad sekeras batu permata dan ambisi setinggi dan sekokoh Pegunungan Himalaya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengimbangi kekeraskepalaan Sakura selain Karin dan Ino. Karena itu, Sakura cuma punya dua orang kawan baik, satu sudah jadi mantan.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Karin pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Karin." Sakura memanggil sebelum dia meraih pintu. "Pergilah ke rumah sakit. Kupikir tanganmu patah." Sakura menunjuk pergelangan tangannya yang memar, bekas Sasuke mencengkeramnya.

"Tidak mau! Akan kusuruh Sasuke bertanggung jawab." ujar Karin main-main. Sudut bibirnya naik membentuk kurva. Ada sesuatu yang seduktif di sana.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, membalas senyumnya. "Terserah kau saja. Katakan pada Bibi Kushina aku sudah memberimu saran kalau nanti kau harus mengatakan padanya bahwa tanganmu harus diamputasi."

Karin memutar matanya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Sakura.

"Karin." Sakura memanggil lagi.

Karin berputar. _Lagi_. Sorot matanya sebal. _Kali ini apa?_

Sakura tertawa, tawanya semanis _sakarin_. Tidak seperti tawa miliknya yang seperti _banshee_ ketika menyenandungkan sajak-sajak kematian. Satu lagi hal yang membuat Karin iri padanya. "Rambutmu." Jemari Sakura mengetuk kepalanya (rambutnya). "Kau terlihat seperti Chuckie Finster dari serial _Rugarts_." Kartun favorit yang mereka tonton setiap hari minggu saat kelas empat.

Karin terperanjat, baru menyadari kondisinya. Jadi, sedari tadi dia berbicara dengan Sakura dalam keadaan layaknya orang tidak waras yang baru kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Wajahnya memerah malu. Tangan yang tidak terluka buru-buru merapikan rambutnya. Dia mencebik kesal kemudian keluar dengan membanting pintu.

Dan begitulah mereka kembali memulai rivalitas mereka.

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan Cerita :

*Perang Dingin : Sebutan bagi suatu periode terjadinya ketegangan politik dan militer antara Dunia Barat, yang dipimpin oleh Amerika Serikat dan sekutu NATO-nya, dengan Dunia Komunis, yang dipimpin oleh Uni Soviet beserta sekutu negara-negara satelitnya.

*Sakarin : Salah satu zat aditif (C7H5NO3S) pemanis tanpa kalori yang 300 kali lebih manis daripada gula meja. Sakarin banyak digunakan saat terjadi kelangkaan gula pada dua Perang Dunia, khususnya di Eropa.

*Banshee : Roh perempuan dalam mitologi Irlandia yang mengabarkan kematian anggota keluarga, biasanya dengan meratap, menjerit, atau berkelahi.

Catatan Cerita : Ngebayangin kalau Karin masih temenan sm Sakura. Trus mereka hangout bertiga. Ino sm Karin ngomongin sex and party, dan Sakura gak meduliin mereka dan ngerjain jurnalnya. Atau pas pesta tidur mereka ngomongin fesyen, Sakuranya rebahan liat film zombie. Wkwk. Betewe Sakura kenal Karin dulu pas SD. Kenal Ino pas SMP. Jadi Ino sm Karin gak punya relasi. Anyway, terima kasih untuk supportnya, saran dan kritik selalu dibutuhkan.


	17. Chapter 17

oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

tomorrow, at sunrise...

oleh oreoivory

oOo

Kafetaria sekolah hampir sepenuhnya kosong. Dulu, walaupun sekolah sudah berakhir, beberapa orang akan tetap tinggal, entah untuk sekedar berciuman dengan pacar di sudut ruangan, atau mengerjakan tugas, atau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menghindari pulang ke rumah. Sekarang, tempat itu hanya disesaki orang-orang yang berkepentingan, dalam kasus ini mereka sedang dihukum untuk membersihkan kafetaria dan mencuci peralatan makan di dapur. Karena detensi ini melibatkan seluruh kelompok elit _Konoha High_ , sudah jadi peringatan tak tertulis bagi siapa saja untuk menghindari tempat itu seusai bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi.

"Kudengar Sakura akan ke sini," kata Kiba.

Sasuke tersentak, sekilas, walaupun tidak terlihat, bagi yang benar-benar mengenalnya, perubahan emosinya cukup kentara. "Kenapa?" Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu menggantikan Sasuke untuk bertanya. Selama enam hari kemarin, Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Apalagi? Mungkin karena gosip." kata Suigetsu yang menaikan kursi-kursi ke atas meja.

Detensi mereka berjalan dalam tujuh hari. Selama itu, murid-murid tidak diijinkan masuk toilet dan harus mengosongkan kafetaria sepulang sekolah. Tidak ada yang mengumumkan peraturan itu ataupun mengancam setiap jiwa yang berada di _Konoha High_. Murid-murid melakukannya hanya untuk menghindari masalah. Peringatan-peringatan yang datang justru berasal dari satu kepala ke kepala yang lain. Awalnya nasehat agar tidak mendekati toilet dan menjauhi kafetaria, lambat laun kata-katanya mulai berimprovisasi menjadi sebuah peringatan, dan akhirnya beralih menjadi sebuah kalimat yang mengandung bahaya; 'Sebaiknya jangan ke toilet.' 'Jangan kesana! Nanti malah kita kena masalah.' dan akhirnya menjadi 'Tahu tidak, mereka akan membuat bonyok siapa saja yang mengotori hasil pekerjaan mereka!'.

"Tapi itu tidak benar." Suara Sasuke begitu pelan, tapi sorot matanya mengintimidasi seperti biasanya. Dia ingin membuat siapa saja yang menyebarkan rumor-rumor itu menyesal telah memiliki mulut untuk bicara.

"Jangan khawatir, kita beritahu saja kalau itu tidak benar." Naruto menenangkan sahabatnya, lebih seperti upaya untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang daripada bentuk kepeduliannya pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak percaya?" Lagipula mereka berandalan, pikirnya. Lebih mudah menimpalkan segala kesalahan kepada orang yang munkin melakukannya.

"Ada Ino di sini, dihukum bersama kita." Sai menatap dapur di mana para cewek melakukan tugas mencuci piring. "Ino masih temannya Sakura, dan pacarku satu-satunya yang tidak akan berbohong kepadanya di antara kita."

Percakapan itu akhirnya berakhir dan mereka melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan mereka. Para laki-laki lebih dulu selesai, kemudian menunggu para gadis di kursi-kursi yang sudah kembali di turunkan dari atas meja. Mereka keluar dari dapur tak lama setelah para laki-laki selesai. Sakura yang tadi sempat jadi topik perbincangan pun mucul bersamaan dengan para gadis yang keluar dari dapur.

"Kelihatannya sudah selesai." Sakura tidak kelihatan bertanya, lebih kepada memberi pernyataan. Matanya melihat sekeliling, memancang setiap orang di tempat, mengabsen setiap kepala, menghitung jumlah yang harusnya ada di sana. "Aku dengar beberapa hal, kuharap itu tidak benar. Aku juga tidak suka memperpanjang masa detensi," katanya selunak mentega yang telah mencair.

"Semua orang juga dengar banyak hal, mereka punya telinga." Karin bersikap sarkastik secara terang-terangan, membuat teman-temannya ingin menyumpal mulutnya.

Sudut alis kiri Sakura naik ke atas, dia menahan senyum. Sepertinya Karin tidak lagi menahan diri. Percakapan mereka tempo hari tampak mempengaruhi perubahan sikapnya. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap Karin tidak berotak, tapi bagi Sakura inilah Karin yang paling normal. Yang tidak berpura-pura. "Jadi, apa itu benar? Kalian semua melarang murid-murid menggunakan fasilitas sekolah?"

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke tegas tapi masih ada kelembutan dalam suaranya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lama sebelum beralih pada Ino. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku percaya. Kuharap kalian menyadari kesalahan kalian setelah hukuman ini dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Semua kepala mengangguk kecuali Karin.

"Oke, ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah boleh pulang," kata Sakura ketika melihat mereka tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka. Sakura tidak mengerti apa dirinya semenakutkan itu untuk orang lain.

Semua orang bergerak kikuk untuk membubarkan diri. Gerakan mereka sepertinya tidak koheren. Sakura menatap mereka saja dengan geli.

"Karena kita sudah bekerja keras, aku mengadakan pesta malam minggu nanti." Suara Karin merobek kegaduhan dan menjadikannya keheningan kilat. Oksigen seolah-olah disedot dari tempat itu, membuat setiap orang terkesiap.

Detik itu juga, Sasuke ingin melenyapkan Karin. Dia ingin entitasnya hilang dari bumi. _Bisa-bisanya dia—_ Sasuke seperti kehilangan pijakan, dia bahkan takut melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Dasar jalang!" desis Ino. Meskipun suaranya sangat lirih, Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, mengirimkan peringatan padanya. Naruto yang mengerti segera membuka suara. "Kita tidak bisa mengadakan pesta. Ibu ada di rumah." Naruto selalu bersikap lucu, ketika dia berbicara seperti dunia adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Kali ini suaranya rendah dan dalam seperti dia baru memasuki jurang yang gelap.

Karin memamerkan giginya yang putih, tersenyum cerah karena dia bisa mematahkan argumen sepupunya. "Bibi Kushina akan pergi akhir pekan ini mengunjungi nenek." Suaranya riang.

"Kami semua lelah, kelihatannya tidak bakal banyak yang datang." Shikamaru turun tangan, perkataannya langsung diamini kawan-kawannya. Bisa jadi perang dunia ke tiga kalau Karin masih bersikap seperti itu.

Karin memutar matanya, mendengus dengan sikap berlebihan semua orang. Dia merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke menembus kulitnya.

Akhirnya Karin menggambil sikap. "Kau juga harus datang," kata Karin melanjutkan, " _Sakura_." Karin menggumamkan nama Sakura dengan cara menantang di setiap konsonan kata yang dia ucapkan, mengabaikan ketegangan yang berada di sekitarnya.

Nah, yang terakhir lebih seperti sajak-sajak kematian. Dibanding pernyataannya soal pesta, undangannya justru hal yang paling tidak terduga, paling berbahaya. Mungkin gadis itu sudah benar-benar sakit jiwa, pikir semuanya.

Sakura tersenyum elegan, hampir geli, separuhnya menahan tawa. "Oke, aku akan datang."

Kalau mereka punya penyakit jantung, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah jatuh menghantam lantai megap-megap karena serangan jantung. Ino yang paling mengenal Sakura pun menganga tidak percaya. Sakura tidak suka pesta. _Tidak, Sakura benci pesta. Dan Sakura benci Karin._ Dua kombinasi yang harusnya dihindari bukan di sambut dengan kikikan.

"Sampai jumpa nanti kalau begitu." Kata Karin saat melewati Sakura dan satu-satunya orang yang mengambil inisiatif untuk pulang. "Hei, kalian tunggu apa? Ayo pulang." Teriaknya pada kawan-kawannya yang masih membeku di tempat. Tim pemandu sorak mengikutinya seperti bayi-bayi bebek di kolam taman kota mengikuti induknya.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi." Sasuke harus memberi _standing applause_ pada dirinya sendiri karena masih bisa membuat suara dan pikirannya tetap stabil.

"Kenapa aku sepertinya merasa kau tidak senang aku ikut pesta?" Kata Sakura tidak senang, dia kelihatan tersinggung. "Aku tahu aku tidak keren untuk melakukan sesuatu semacam itu, kan?"

 _Oh, Sasuke mau mati saja sekarang._

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Karin bukan orang baik dan dia tidak suka padamu. Bisa saja dia merencanakan sesuatu. Aku cuma khawatir." _Aku takut dia mengatakan yang bukan-bukan. Aku takut dia menunjukkan sesuatu atau mengatakan yang tidak seharusnya. Aku takut dia memancingmu dan menghancurkan semua yang kita miliki._

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada, ada sikap tak gentar di sana dan sedikit merajuk. "Dia tidak akan berani. Lagipula aku akan tetap datang meskipun kau tidak datang."

Sasuke tidak mau lagi pergi ke pesta dalam masa-masa sulit ini, apalagi pestanya Karin. Tapi membiarkan Sakura sendiri berada di sana dengan orang yang membuatnya berstatus 'selingkuh secara tidak sengaja' adalah tindakan bunuh diri.

"Nah kau pulang duluan saja. Aku dan Ino mau beli baju pesta." Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan mengedipkan mata secara ganjil kepada Ino. Ada pesan tersirat yang hanya Ino yang tahu maksudnya.

" _Cambio de plans_ ," kata Sakura dalam bahasa spanyol. Karena Ino juga berada di kelas bahasa, dia tahu apa artinya kemudian ikut tersenyum dan merangkul lengan sahabatnya. Mereka meninggalkan kafetaria dengan sukacita, meninggalkan Sasuke dalam badai yang akan menyongsongnya malam minggu nanti.

oOo

~bersambung

oOo

Catatan Cerita :

 _Cambio de plans :_ perubahan rencana (aku pake gugel translet jadi gatau vener apa enggak.)

Catatan penulis :

Lama gak up, efek di rumah aja dengan baca novel seabrek. Aku lagi ngehype series novel The Mortal Instrument, The Infernal Device sama sekarang lagi baca The Dark Artifices. Dari dulu jatuh cinta sama Sebastian terus sekarang fallin love sm Jem. Yang suka juga mau nyari temen buat ngehype. Dm yah^^ Betewe makasih dukungannya, dan saran dan kritik selalu diterima. ~Reo


End file.
